Kya Zindagi Sab Ko Sab Kuch dethi Hai
by dareya.chk
Summary: Zindagi sab ko woh sab dethi hai jo wo chatha hai...kya sach mai sab ko wo sab miltha hai...agar asa hai tho issme dekiya ki kisa konsi kushi milthi hai aur konsi kushi chinliya hai...aur kya kushi se dur hone se kya insan ki zindagi katham hojathi hai...kya wo apni zindagi kushi se nahi ji saktha...dekiye ki asa kya hua...jissa se...ab age jaan ne ke liye...peep into the story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hai friends here is a new story….hope you like it…**

**Kya hamesha wohi hota hai jo hum sochthe hai….. kya sab ko sab kuch miljatha hai jo wo chatha hai….. ek ladki ya ek ladka….nahi actually ek pati patni ke jindagi mai sab se baadi kushi kya hota hai….. sirf ek dusre ka pyaar, ek dusre par viswas, kya hai…..sirf yeah hai ek pati patni sath rehane ke liye ya kuch aur jarurat hai…. Yeah sawal mai ap sab se puch na chathi hu…aur janna chathi hu ki ek pati patni sath rehane ke liye sab se baadi zarurat kya hai….. please tell me…aur mera yeah sawal yaad rakna….age ke chapter mai pata chalega ki mane kyu pucha hai yeah sawal…jo bohut zaruri hogai hai aaj kaal ke dino mai…hare k ki life mai…..don't forget…**

**Ab bohut boldiya sayad mane….so here is my new chapter…**

It's a pretty morning … sun raised with its new looks its summer look and something different in people life and with a new happy day and but nothing is different or new to our CID team….

**Daya home:**

Daya got up and got ready….not for bureau….as its Sunday…he is became ready to go somewhere which is very beautiful place….

He had his breakfast…..and called someone…..

Person: haan daya bol….

Daya: yaar abhijeet kaha ho…pata hai na hume waha jana hai…..

Abhijeet: yaar daya sorry ….aaj mai nahi asaktha…tarika ji ke mom ne mujhe ghar bhulaya hai…tho tu chala jana…..wase bhi tu bohut excited than a 2 haftho se….unse milnake liye….

Daya: acha tike…tu ja apne sasural….. :-p…..and laughs….

Abhijeet: daya tu nahi sudarega….

Daya: tera bhai jo hu….acha cha lab raktha hu…..nikal na bhi hai mujhe…..

Abhijeet: acha chal bye…..dyan se jana…

Daya: okay….and call cut…

He went to room and took his necessary thing and went to his car and started his journey with a cute smile…..and was happy that he is going to meet very good … not good most innocent people… as its been a long time that he had not meet them…and he was supper excited…. But he don't know where he was going will change his life…. His life…not only his life….but someone's life too…after 1 hour he reached there….he parked his car and moved towards gate…..he came to a foundation…children's foundation….where many of them might leave because of their personal reason… ya phir kisike maa baap nahi hai….kuch log ladki hui hai isliye chodiya hai….ya koi mentally or physically weak hai… **Navyuvak Foundation…**

He moved inside and saw in one room many of the children are playing indoor games …some are doing drawing….in other room soon are watching cartoons…. And he moved towards principal room but stopped in between as

**Manzilein rusva hain..(female version)**

**Khoya hai raasta**

**Aaye le jaaye..**

**Itni si iltaza**

**Ye meri zamaanat hai**

**Tu meri amaanat hai haan..**

He listened a girl singing very sweet and beautifully…. Which attracted him…..and moved towards the voice… he saw a girl singing and children's enjoying….

**Aaa aa aa..**

He was not able to see the person…..

**Mujhko iraade de**

**Kasmein de, vaade de**

**Meri duaaon ke isharon ko sahare de**

**Dil ko thikaane de**

**Naye bahaane de**

**Khwabon ki barishon ko**

**Mausam ke paimaane de**

**Apne karam ki kar adayein..**

**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

But he saw her eyes which made him automatically to fall in love….. a true love… he was lost in that beautiful eyes… he just became mad for her…

**Sunn raha hai na tu**

**Ro rahi hoon, main**

**Sun raha hai na tu**

**Kyun ro rahi hoon main**

**Sunn raha hai na tu**

**Ro rahi hoon, main**

**Sun raha hai na tu**

**Kyun ro rahi hoon main**

He was lost in her…. But felt something different in her voice… he felt her in pain…. She was singing in pain which he felt by listening her voice…. Though he had not seen her but started feeling for her….. felt her in pain…

**Yaara.. Aaa..**

He stepped front… saw her and was mesmerized to see the girl…..she was wearing red and navy blue saree with silver boarder….. and her hair was coming on her face and she was tucking them back her ears…she was soooo beautiful that anyone can fall in love with her…

**Waqt bhi thehra hai**

**Kaise kyun yeh huaa**

**Kaass tu aise aaye**

**Jaise koi duaa**

**Tu rooh ki raahat hai**

**Tu meri ibaadat hai..**

He was lost in her eyes… a tear slipped from her eyes which pinched daya's heart….. as if he dnt want to see tears in her eyes…

**Aa aaa..**

**Apne karam ki kar adayein..**

**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

She wiped her tears and again started singing but still corner of her eyes tears where rolling….. and pain was completely shown in her voice…

**Sunn raha hai na tu**

**Ro rahi hoon, main**

**Sun raha hai na tu**

**Kyun ro rahi hoon main**

**Sunn raha hai na tu**

**Ro rahi hoon, main**

**Sun raha hai na tu**

**Kyun ro rahi hoon main**

**Yaaraa aa...**

He wants her to be always happy…. As if know he felt that she is his life…. A life which is waste and no more without her… the eyes were so beautiful that he forgot what he is feeling and thinking….. the person who always want to be away from love is feeling for her….. For her….. Who is she…. Who is she which made him felt heaven by beinging with her… and hell without her…. A unknown person made a special place in is life…. That too in minutes… in one look by her eyes….. song was ended but he was still thinking of her and was starring her…. But he came out of thought by a voice…..

Girl : ap kya soch rahe hai…..kab se mai apko bhula rahi hu….

Daya: arey meri choti si princess …. Kasi ho…..

Girl: mai apse naraz hu…

Daya: naraz per kyu?

Girl: kyu ki ap mujse milne nahi aye… pure 2 hafthe ke baad arahe hai…

Daya: sorry beta…next time asa nahi hoga…..

Girl: apse tho acha didi hai ….jo mujse milne har hafthe athi hai….

Daya(confused): didi kon hai ….

Girl: didi…..apko nahi pata…..wo….but someone's voice interrupted them…..which daya recognised …after all why wont he recoginised….this voice made him mad….

Voice: arey princess ap yaha kya kar rahe hoo…..

Princess(she is a orphan who lost her parents in accident): didi mai na mera friend se baat kar rahi hu…

Voice: friend kon hai apka friend and she looked towards daya and she smiled…..

Princess: didi yeah hai mera friend…..

Before she could say anything principal came….

Principal: arey daya ji ap kab aye hai…..

Daya: bas thodi der phele …

Principal: acha hua ap agai…yeah na bohut shaitan hogai hai…sambhal na muskil hogaya tha…..

Daya: acha ….princess yeah kya sun raha hu mai… ap shaitani kyu kar rahe the….in strict and sweet voice…

Voice: arey ap isse kyu dant rahe hai….bachi hai….. thodi shaitani karli tho kya hua…

Daya: ji app…

Principal: daya ji shukar tha inki wajase yeah thoda sunthi hai …..hum tho pareshan hogai the…..

Daya: acha par… but his phone interrupted…

Daya: excuse me…and he went and attened the call and came back and saw girl was missing…

Daya: ji wo ladki kaha gai….

Principal: wo tho chali gai….unhe kuch kam tha…

Daya: acha…ji ab mai chaltha hu…..bohut zaruri kam hai…

Principal: ji tike….

Daya: princess apna khayal rakna…..aur shaitani nahi….aur ache se panda…

Princess: okay friend aur ap zaldi mujse milna ana….nahi tho mai apse baat nahi karungi….

Daya: okay beta…..love you…..

Princess: love you to friend…and daya went from there…

He sat in car and moved towards destination….as he received a call from abhijeet that a new case was reported…..he moved but his heart was still on that girl….. a girl which he dnt know….but her voice was still roaming in his mind her painful voice was pinching is heart….with this he moved towards crime spot …..

Abhijeet: agai tum…itna time kyu laga…..

Daya dint answer as he was disturbed that he had not meet her and talked ….and even he wants to take all her pain and soot her…. Wants to know more about her…..wants too talk with her…..his heart was saying get her …. She is for you dnt let her go… but mind was not supporting him…mind was diverting as not to believe … not to fall in love again… but he had already fall in love with her and first decided to go with his heart but soon decided to go with his mind as he dnt know who is she … what is his problem… will she meet him again…. But again his thought was interrupted…

Abhijeet: dayaaaaa…shout….

Daya: haan abhijeet…..in low tone….

Abhijeet(felt something weird): kya hua daya….

Daya: kuch nahi….tum bolo…kasa hua yeah khoon…..

Abhijeet(kept quite as they were in crime spot): haan wo check kar rahe hai….

Daya: acha and he moved towards body…..and abhijeet was talking with watch man…

Daya(thought abhijeet was back him): kase hua yeah…but….

Voice: chaku mara hai….

Daya(felt the same voice and thought it's a dream, he jerked his head and asked again): abhijeet khoon kase hua….

Voice(again): chaku mara hai sir…..

Daya(soon recognised and turned back): app….

Voice(confused): ji mai…par ap mujhe itna formally kyu treat kar rahe hai…..

Daya: ji ap….mera matlab…yaha…

Abhijeet: daya yeah CID ki naai officer hai…. Inspector. Shreya … delhi crime branch se aai hai….. par tum isse kase janthe ho….

Daya: nahi wo aaj orphanage mai dekha tha…milne se phele yeah waha se nikal gai….

Shreya: ji wo…mujhe ACP sir ka phone aya ki mai aaj se duty join karu…isliye waha se nikal gai…..aur actually mai hi jaldi duty join karna chathi thi….. akele ghar mai raha nahi jaraha tha… pain was in her voice….daya recognised it….

Abhijeet: okay ….koi evidence mila …..

Shreya: nahi sir…

Abhijeet: okay…nikhil body ko forensic lab bejdo…

Nikhil: yes sir…and they moved to bureau…..

In car daya was driving and abhijeet was beside him…..shreya and freddy was was back….daya saw shreya from mirror…..and shreya was looking out…..

Freddy: sir…Sunday ke din bhi chute nahi milti hume…

Abhijeet: freddy tumhe pata hai na hamarha kam hi asa hota hai…

Freddy: sir aaj meri wife na…..kher banaya tha…par mujhe bhina khaye hi ana pada case ki wajase….and made faces….daya and abhijeet laughed loudly and shreya just gave a simple smile….. daya absorbed her and he felt her in pain….. though she is smiling but her pain was on her face… which he dnt know and wants to know what is the problem…and they reached bureau….. and went to forensic lab….

Abhijeet: arey tarika ji…kasi hai app…

Dr. salukhe: 1ghanta phele dekha than a kasi hai wo…

Abhijeet: dr shaab ap hamesha humhare bhich kyu padthe hai…

Dr. salukhe: abhijeet samhal ke baat karo…meri beti dena wala hu…..

Abhijeet: arey dr. saab mane kya kaha ….mai…..haan mai tho yeah …..in low tone…kya bolo ab….which shreya only listened as she was beside him….haan wo dr. shaab mai tho yeah bol raha tha ki ap itne acha hai ki ap apni beti ka kitna khayal rakthe hai…..with this shreya started laughing loudly by listening abhijeet words which he was searching to say with dr. salukhe….which attracted tarika and r. salukhe attention and….daya abhijeet and freddy looked her confused but daya was feeling good in his heart…...

Dr. salukhe: yeah kon hai…..with this shreya became silent and came to reality…and downed her head…

Before anyone can speak

Tarika: shreyaaaa…..

Shreya looked her and smilled …

Daya: tum janthi ho isse….

Tarika: haan ….. hum dono ek mission pe milethe….

Daya: mission….

Abhijeet: par tum konsi mission per gait hi…..

Tarika: abhijeet tumhe yaad hai…..1 saal phele …mai case ke silsile mai delhi gai thi…

Abhijeet: haan yaad hai…

Tarika: wahi pe hum mile the…. Uss case mai forensic expert ki zarurat thi aur…. Ek officer ki…. tho hum dono ko beja tha….

Abhijeet: haan yaad aya uss case ke baad jab tum yaha aai tho kai dino tak tum uske barema bol rahi thi…..

Tarika: haan….tab hum dono bhehane baanke gai the… school mai koi drugs supply kar raha tha bacho ko…tho mai chemistry ki lab in charge aur shreya teacher banke gai the….

Daya: haan yaad aya….tab tum roz kuch na kuch yaad athatha aur waha ke kise bolthi thi…

Abhijeet: aur tum bina sune hi jake soo jathe the…..

Shreya(laughs): haan sir sach mai tab hum dono ne bohut maza kiya tha….

Dr. salukhe: par tum yaha kase beta….

Shreya feels good as he was calling her like his father….. her eyes was filled by remembering him…..

Abhijeet: isne CID join kiya hai… inspector shreya….. delhi crime branch se….

Daya sees her: shreya kya hua tum roo kyu rahi ho….

Shreya(wiped her eyes): kuch nahi sir baba ki yaad agai…

Daya: kyu kahi wo….

Shreya: sir wo Ahmadabad mai mai dada dadi ke sath rahathe hai… bohut dino se unse mili nahi thooo…

Dr. salukhe: beta tum mujhe apne baba maan sakthi ho…

Shreya smiled and they came back to work…

Abhijeet: haan dr. shaab iska khoon kase hua…

Dr. salukhe: abhijeet isse chaku mara hai….

Tarika: aur jisne isse mara hai wo …issa se 2 inch labma hai….

Dr. salukhe: kyu ki issa chaku upper se niche ki tharaf lagi hai….

Daya: hmm….koi unglio ke nishan…..

: tarika check kar rahi hai…..

Tarika: milgaya …

Shreya: kon hai…

Tarika: koi purana criminal hai…..

Abhijeet: acha chalo tho phir pakad the hai…and they went to catch the criminal and they caught him…..and took him….and he confeesed he only killed for money….and the case was solved….they returned bureau….

ACP: welcome to CID shreya….

Shreya: thank you sir…

ACP: acha ab sab ghar jao …koi case bhi tho nahi hai…

All: yes sir…and ACP went ….

Abhijeet : daya kya hai …..jab se aya hai…..kuch aajib se behave kar raha hai…..baat kya hai…..

Daya: kuch nahi yaar mai tik hu…..

Before abhijeet could talk tarika came….

Tarika: abhijeet ab koi kam nahi hai na…..

Abhijeet: nahi …..per kyu…..

Tarika: kya hum sab kisi restaurant ko chale…..dinner ke liye…..

Daya: yaa it's a nice idea…

Pruvi: haan sir chalthe hai na…

Abhijeet: okay…shreya tum bhi chalo…..

Shreya: nahi sir …..ap sab jaye…..

Tarika: kyu…..yaar bohut dino baad mile hai …..tho chalo na…..please issi bahane purani batae bhi yaad kar sakthe hai…..

Shreya: par….

Daya: chalo shreya….aaj phela din hai…..tum bhi sab ko jaan joagi…aur hum bhi tumhare bharema jaanenga….

Shreya(looks in his eyes and felt as if her all pain was goon): ok sir…..

Daya smiles…..and they all went to restaurant…..

Abhijeet and tarika was beside each other…nikhil and pankaj was at one corner and purvi and freddy occupied one end….and there was two seats left side by side….and daya and shreya sat there…..

Abhijeet: haan bhai tho bolo kya order kare…

Daya: kuch bhi order kar dena abhi…

Abhijeet: arey yaar mujhe nahi pata yeah sab….. tarika ji ap order kijiye na…..

But her phone interrupted…..

Tarika: abhijeet kuch bhi order karo…..mai abhi aai and she moved…

Abhijeet: purvi tum order karo na….

Purvi: hmmm sir mai…..hmmm kya order karu….and she started thinking…..and beside abhijeet daya was there he called daya and in low tone…..

Abhijeet: yaar daya yeah purvi kitna sochthi hai….par jab sachin isse propose karega tho isse haan bolne mai kitna waqt lagayegi…..yeah soch kar hi mera maan baata jatha hai…bichara sachin issa se pyaar karthe hai par bol ne se dartha hai… aur isse yeah pata hai ki sachin issa se pyaar kartha hai par yeah bhi nahi bolthi ki wo bhi ussa se pyaar karthi hai…..daya giggles…..and purvi was about to say but her phone interrupted…she saw caller id and a smile came on her lips…which daya and abhijeet noticed and expected who it might bhi…..

Purvi: sir mai abhi aai…before anyone could say she went to attend the call as its from sachin….

Abhijeet: lo bhai yeah bhi chali gai….ab kya….

Daya: mujhe nahi pata….and sees shreya in deep thinking…..

Abhijeet: hmmmm….kya order karu…and sees shreya…

Abhijeet: shreyaaa…..

Shreya(comes out and first sees daya starring her and then sees abhijeet): haan ….

Abhijeet: kya soch rahi ho shreya…

Shreya: kuch nahi sir…..boliye…kya baat hai…..

Abhijeet: ab tum order karo na…yeah dono tho chaligai….

Shreya: sir mai kase…..

Abhijeet: shreya please….and gives menu card…shreya orders and then purvi and tarika comes…..and food arrived and tarika was stunned to see the items….

Tarika: abhijeet….yeah sab…purvi tumne order kiya kya…

Purvi: nahi tho…..mai…tho call baat kar rahi thi…

Abhijeet: ji yeah apki dost comm. Bhehan ne order kiya tha….

Tarika: what? Shreya tumhe abhi yaad hai ki mujhe kya pasand hai…..aur abhijeet ko aur yaha tak ki tumhe daya ki pasand bhi yaad hai…

Daya(stunned): meri pasand…..

Tarika: haan….wo jab hum akela mai milthe the tho mai…..tum sab ko bohut miss karthi thi….aur…

Shreya: aur tab tarika ne mujhe ap sab ke bharema baataya…..mane kabhi nahi socha ki meri kismet ek na ek din mujhe yaha lekhar ayegi…

Daya: acha…aur kya kya baataya hai…..tarika na…

Shreya: bohut kuch… jo shayad mujhe aaj ap sab ke sath adjust karne mai zada time nahi lagtha hai…..

Daya(smile): hmmmm tho tarika…..tumne hum sab ki kundali kol ke rakdi…..

Tarika: haan….ab hum dono dost bangai tho mera dosto ke bharema bhi tho bol na tha na…..

Abhijeet: acha ab start karo….

They all completed their dinner and sat …

Purvi: sir mai bore ho rahi hu…..hum koi game khale…..

Freddy: game…..

Nikhil: haan sir koi game khale the hai….

Pankaj: kon sa game khale…..

Shreya: truth or dare…hmmm nahi sirf dare…..maza ayega…

Tarika: good idea per partner ki taraha khelenga…jo jasa baata hai wohi partners…

Abhijeet: matlab?

Tarika: matlab…. Bottle jis Jodi ke samne ruke gai…..un dono koi ek task diya jayega….aur unhe wo karna hoga….

Shreya: tairka…yeah kasa game hai…..

Purvi: shreya bohut acha hoga….please khal the hai na…..makes a puppy face…

Shreya(smiles): ok…and they started…they rotated the bottle…first it stopped at Nikhil and pankaj….

Abhijeet: tho ready for dare…

Pankaj and Nikhil: yes sir…

Freddy : tho ab tum dono…dance floor pe jake dance karo as a couple…

P and N: what? All laughed

Nikhil: sir yeah kasa dare hai….

Abhijeet: ab karna tho pade ga…..

They went and danced as couple all laughed and enjoyed and it completed again bottle turned and this time it stopped at abhirika…..

Purvi: so ready for dare …..

Abhirika: yessss…and they smiled….

Purvi: par kya de apko…ab tho bohut jald ap dono tho legally wife and husband bane wale hai…..

Abhijeet: tho kya ab tak hum dono ill legally rehare the…..

Daya(laughed): abhijeet tum bhi na….kyu sach kudh apne muh se bol rahe ho…..and he hi-five with purvi…and all laughed…shreya just smiled as she dn't know much about their relation and daya observed that….

Abhijeet: daya tujhe tho mai nahi chodunga…..

Tarika: haan bohut shaitan hogaya hai….

Daya: ab kya karu bhabhi…..sab apke hone waale pati ka asar hai…..abhirika glared….purvi came to rescue daya…

Purvi: acha ab jane dono na…

Daya: haan tho dare ke liye tayar…..

Abhirika: haan….

Daya: tho dare yeah hai ki…..all was eagerly waiting him to tell

Abhijeet: suspense kyu baada raha hai bol na….

Daya: haan bol raha hu….dare yeah hai ki….and sees abhirika tension faces…..and said…..abhijeet tumhe tarika ko kiss karna hai…wo bhi sab ke samne….and laughed

Abhijeet: bas itna sa…..tarika glared…and he realised what daya said….

Abhijeet: kyaaaa? Daya yeah kasa dare hai….

Shreya: sir ab diya hai tho karna padega…..

Abhijeet: daya tujhe tho mai…and was about to hit him and daya to rescue himself from him leaned towards shreya and kept his left hand on her shoulder and right hand on her right hand which is on her lap….she shivered by his touch and was surprised by his act…daya felt her shiver and say in her eyes and was lot in her eyes….tarika observed they both lost in each other and felt something different…..and she stopped abhijeet and told him by eyes to look them…..abhijeet understood and felt something different…dareya came out by freddy voice…..and daya soon took his hands back….

Daya(in low tone): sorry wo…..

Shreya: its ok sir…..

Freddy: sir ab task pura karo na…..

Abhirika: haan….and abhijeet leaned and said in low tone to tarika…kya tum bhi wohi soch rahi ho jo mai soch raha hu….tarika just smiled and abhijeet understood she had understood what he was saying and kissed her on check…..all clapped and they both blushed like anything….

Haan tho ab dekhthe hai kiski bari hai…..and this time it stopped at purvi and freddy….

Abhijeet: so ready….freddy tumhe purvi ke kuch ase sach bolne hai jo yeah kudh nahi janthi….

Freddy: bas itna sa…. Sir mai tho baohut kuch bol saktha hu….per ab bas ek bolunga…wo yeah hai…ki…

Pruvi: boliya na sir…..

Freddy: haan bol raha hu….issa pyaar hogaya hai par uss pyaar ko dosti samjthi hai yeah pagal aur wo bhichara…

Purvi blushed and all clapped…. Shreya dnt know who was it so she just smiled….

Tho ab phirse…

Daya: phirse kyu ab hum dono hi bache tho hum dono winners hai….

Abhijeet: ooooo hello bhai yaha koi winner aur looser nahi hai yeah sirf game hai aur sab ko participate karna hai…..samja tu…..and abhijeet rolled bottle and it stopped at dareya….all clapped and

Abhijeet: tho ready…with a naughty look….

Daya(understood abhi is going to give a hard task as he had booked him infront of all): bhai kya soch rahe ho…..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi ….ek minute…and he discussed something with tarika….

Abhijeet: haan tho tum dono ka task yeah hai ki… daya shreya utho…

Dareya: kyaaa…..

Tarika: arey bola na utho….and they both got up…

Abhijeet: ab waha stage per jao…aur daya tum yeah rose flower pakado….

Daya: ab yeah kyu…

Abhijeet: kaha na pakado….and he gives to daya…..haan tho daya tumhe shreya ko sab ke samne propose karna hai…..

Dareya: whatttt?

Tarika: ab dare hai karna tho padega…yahi kaha tha na tum dono ne hum se…

Daya: par tarika…hum yeah…

Abhijeet: ab tho karna padega….aur haan shreya sirf haan bol na hai….aur kuch nahi….

Dareya had no other option…and they go at center of the stage and all lights are off and a center light fall on dareya …..daya sat on his knees and

Daya: shreyaaaa… I love you… kyat um mujse shaadi karogi…

Shreya felt as if it is a dream but it's a game not a dream…..

Shreya took flower: haan mai apse shaadi karungi….and abhirika took picture of them both …..and soon all started clapping….and dareya came to reality…

Abhijeet: acha chalo ab ghar chalthe hai..late hogaya hai….and all moved….

Abhijeet: yaar daya aaj mai tarika ke sath jar aha hu….tu sab ko chod dena…tera car mai….

Daya: acha chal tik he….

Nikhil: sir mai bike lekar aya hu…..mai aur pankaj chale jayenga…..

Daya: acha tik hai…..freddy purvi shreya chalo…

Abhijeet: arey daya freddy humhare sath ajayega….uska ghar humahare rasthe mai atha hai na,,,,,,tumpurvi aur shreya ko chod do…..

Daya: acha tik he….purvi shreya chalo….

Abhijeet pulled purvi but no one saw: purvi meri baat suno…

Purvi: kya hua bhai…

Tarika: purvi…hume asa lagtha hai ki daya aur shreya ek dusre ko pasand karne lage hai…agar asa hoga tho daya ki zindagi mai sirf kushiya hi hongi….shreya achi ladki hai mai usse ache se janthi hu….

Purvi: haan bhai mujhe bhi asa hi laga daya bhai shreya ko bhar bhar dekh rahe the…..

Abhijeet: isliye ek kam kar…..tu and

Purvi: ok bhai and she went towards car shreya was waiting for purvi and daya was inside car…

Purvi: shreya tum samm ne baat jo…mai phicha baat thi hu…and she soon sat back and shreya had no option see sat front….

Daya first dropped purvi and they bid good bye and dareya moved towards shreya home….there was complete silence in car daya thought to ask her is their any problem to her…..as she was crying at morning in orphanage and most time she is lost in her own thoughts…..but again he felt she might think wrong so he dropped his thought…

Daya: shreyaaa…

Shreya: haan sir…..

Daya: wo ….

Shreya: boliya sir….

Daya: wo mujhe tumse kuch puch na tha…

Shreya: haan sir puchiya na….

Daya: wo tum hamesha waha orphanage jathi ho kya…..

Shreya: haan sir…..phele jab delhi mai thi tho waha ek orphanage hai waha jathi thi…jab yaha aai tho ghar mai akele rahane se ghuthansa mehasus karthi thi….tho bas meri freind ne mujhe waha ka address diya tha…..

Daya: ohhh…..

Shreya continued: waha jake apni sari problems bhul jathi hu…..maan ko sukun miltha hai…bohut acha lagtha hai…..jab un bacho ke sath time spend karthi hu tho….. bhul jathi hu ki mai kabhi bhi…..her voice became numb…a tear escaped her eyes which she soon wipped but daya saw…

Daya: shreya…kya….before he could say…..

Shreya: sir mera ghar agaya…..and she stepped out…thank you sir and good night…and she left before his answer and starred her till she vanished in darkness…..

Daya(thinking): wo kya bolne wali thi…..kya problem hai issa ….asa kon sa dard hai jo wo kush bhi nahi reha sakthi….and he went home….

Shreya entered home and locked door and at door only she sat and started crying badly

Shreya(screaming loudly): kyu….kyu ….mera sath asa hua….. kyu mujse meri kushi chinliya gaya….. mane asi konsi galthi ki hai jo mujhe se itni baadi chizz chinliya….cried ….. mujhe hukh nahi hai kush rahe naka….kyu…kyu hua asa…..and she cried loud…..and she feel sleep there only….

Daya felt pain in his heart as if someone near to heart is in pain…..he called abhijeet but soon cutted as he dnt want to disturb him…he called shreya….but she didn't lifted call…he became scared…

Daya: yeah shreya phone kyu nahi utha rahi hai….kahi use kuch…..nahi nahi yeah mai kya soch raha hu…..mujhe kyu shreya ki itni parwaha ho rahi hai…kahi mujhe ussa se pyaar ….nahi asa kuch nahi hai… mai …..nahi mujhe shreya se dur rehana hoga…and he too slept….

**Next day morning:**

Shreya got up and saw herself on ground and again tears slipped her eyes remembering something….she got up and got ready and took her stuff but…..

Daya woke up and sat in car…..he heared a phone ring….he took his phone…but its not ringing….he stopped car at road side…and checked below seat there was a phone …he tooked and recived it….

Person: hello kon bol raha hai…..ji yeah mera phone hai….kon hai ap….

Daya recognised the voice: shreya …..mai daya….

Shreya: sir ap…..per mera phone…

Daya: shayad tum bhul gait hi kaal raat ko…..

Shreya: ho saktha hai sir….

Daya: acha bureau ajao…waha lelena….

Shreya: ji sir…and call cut….

They reached buerua…..

Shreya came first and was working on her desk …..daya became late as he had to go to meet his kabri….

ACP: shreya daya kaha hai…..abhi tak nahi aya…

Shreya: nahi sir wo apne kabri se milne gai…

ACP: acha tikhe jab ajai…tho bolo ki mane bhulaya….

Shreya: ok sir…..and ACP went…

After half an hour daya came and saw shreya working and all others were not present…he went near her to ask about them…..

Daya: shreya….tum yaha akeli….

Shreya: sir wo bas kaal ki case ka data upload kar rahi thi…..

Daya: acha aur baki sab…..

Shreya: abhijeet sir aur purvi tarika se milne gai hai…..aur baki sab canteen gai hai…

Daya: tum nahi agai…

Shreya: wo bas maan nahi tha sir…..

Daya: shreya ek baat puchu….

Shreya: haan sir boliya….

Daya: wo….wo….. tumhe koi parishani tho nahi hai…. Humesha koi koisi rahathi ho…

Shreya(stunned to her question she never expected someone could know her pain without saying): nahi …..nahi …si,..sir…kuch bhi….kuch bhi nahi hai…..

Daya was about to say but ACP called him…..

Daya went to ACP cabin and discussed about case and daya came out and saw shreya still standing in same positions and thinking ….daya felt weird and went near her…

Daya: shreya….

Shreya came out of her thought: haan sir…in low tone….

Daya gave her phone: shreya wo…tumhari mom ne call kiya tha…aur…before he could say…..

Shreya worried: kya mom ne call kiya…..kya kaha ….unhone kuch kaha …kya baat ki unhone …kuch bola tho nahi ….wo…

Daya: shreya relax kuch nahi kaha…mane bola ki tumhara phone mera pass reha gaya…..bureau janeke baad tum unhe call karo gi…

Shreya: ok sir…..and she moved out with her phone holding tight….

Daya: koi na koi problem jarur hai…and he remembers…..

**Flash back:**

Daya received a call that is shreya mom…and first not to recive then thought it might be urgent so he recieved….but before he could say…

Shreya Mom(S.M): shreya kasi hai…..kya abhi bhi wohi bate soch rahi hai….beta jo hogaya ussa bhul ja meri bachi…..zindagi sir fuss ek baat se katam nahi hota hai….. age baad meri bachi….. sirf tumjse yeah kushi chinli tho iska matlab yeah nahi ki sab kuch ko diya hai tune…sun rahi hai na tu….beta…apne liya na sahi humhare liye…tho jina sikh le…pata hai mujhe wo sab bhul na asan nahi hai….par koshis karne se sab tik hojayega…shreya….

Daya: aunty ji mai daya bol raha hu…..shreya ka senior….

S.M: app…..shreya kaha hai…..wo tik tho hai…..usse kuch hua tho nahi…

Daya: aunty ji shreya tik hai….wo uska phone galti se mera pass rahagaya …bureau jathe hi…shreya se phone karatha hu…..

S.M: tik he beta…apna khayal rakna…

**Flash back end….**

Daya: asi kon si baat hai jo shreya ko andari andar khaye jaa rahi hai… ussa puchu….nahi kaal shayad iss baat ko yaad karke hi ro rahi thi…mujhe asa kuch nahi karna chahiye…jise shreya ko taklif ho…

Like this days passed its been 1 month that shreya joined and in this one month daya and shreya became soo close that they always have there lunch together….as abhijeet use to spent time with tarika…. Infact abhirika and purvi used to makes plan to bring dareya together….daya and shreya used to spend time more…..shreya slowly started to forget her pain….daya wants to ask her but….after seeing her smiling face….there was no courage for him to ask her about her bitter memory…..so he always kept quite…and soon he started falling in love with her…and same with shreya but she always stepped back because of her old memory because which see cant be with him…abhirika and purvi plans used to made them come closer but shreya always stepped back…..but know daya is in love with her…

After a month with all this feeling which had been a feeling yet… they all were working…..suddendly….someone came and huged shreya …. All became shocked…..but shreya was not shocked she was happy to see the person and she to huged him….daya became jealous….and all were shocked…..

Person: soo finally my jaan is her…..that to with me….. and will be forever from know…..all were shocked to listen jaan from that person mouth that ot for shreya…..

**A/N: soo how was the chapter…. Sorry for the mistakes…**

**So kon hai jo shreya ko jaan bol raha hai…..jissa se sab shock hogai… **

**Kya koya hai shreya ne… jissa se wo apne andar chupe hua pyaar ko nahi dekh rahi hai….**

**Jane ke liye wait karna hoga…aur agar pasand aya hai aur chathe hai ki mai yeah age extend karu tho….. please REVIEW…**

**Abd tell me should I continue or not and how was the chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hai guyz….. back with my next chapter….. hope you all will enjoy this also….. but I'm quite sure ki iss chapter ko padne ke baad sab mujhe marne ke liye tayar rahenga…. So I ll be ready from know only… **

**Ab tak:**

Someone comes and hugs shreya….and she was happy to see the person….

**Ab aage:**

Person hugging her: finally after a long time you're with me…..missed you a lot baby…..

All were shocked to see the person…..

Shreya: I missed you too…..and hugs him tight…

Daya: shreya tum janthi ho issa…..

Shreya: haan…..sir…..mai janthi hu…all were shocked as how she know him….

Abhijeet: per kase janthi ho tum…..aur tum….tum bhi issa jantha ho…..

Person: haan sir jantha hu….infact sirf jantha hi nahi hu….balki iske naas naas se wakif hu mai….and smiles…

Purvi shocked: per ap shreya ko kase jantha ho….wo tho bas ek mahina phele aaithi….aur ap tho yaha the hi nahi…

Nikhil: haan sir…..ap tho mission per gaye the…..apke janeke do din baad shreya ne join kiya tha…..tho phir ap kase jantha ho…..all the while shreya was smilling…that smile which was true…from her heart…..she forgot all her pain…..her problems after seeing the person….which was quite stunning to daya as whenever he saw here in this one month she was always upset but after seeing this person she is so happy that she was holding the person hand so tight that if she lives him he will escape from there which she don't want.. ….

Person: wo actually…mai shreya ko bachpan se jantha hu…..

Purvi, abhijeet daya: whatttt?

Shreya and the person were shocked on their sudden burst out…

Person shocked: haan per ap sab itna kyu chok rahe hai….

Abhijeet tries to behave normal: nahi sachin(so know I hope you all are going to kill me after reading this name)…..

Sachin: kya baat hai sir….

Abhijeet: nahi wo tum shryea ko kase janthe ho….

Sachin: sir actually meri mom aur iski mom dost hai…tho hum ek dusre ko bachpan se janthe hai aur hum ek dusre ke bohut karib hai…..

Purvi was shocked after listening this …..as she likes sachin but she never expressed and till know she was thinking sachin also likes her but know what she is listening made her mad…..as if she lost everything….abhijeeet was feeling very bad for his sister and also for his brother…who started to like shreya…..but what will happen know…but his thoughts was interrupted by ACP's

ACP: yeah tum sab kam chod kar kya kar rahe ho….

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir ….wo sachin aya tha tho bas ussa se baat kar rahe the…

ACP: ho…sachin kasa tha tumhara mission….aur kase ho tum…

Sachin: mai tik hu sir aur mission bhi tik tha….

ACP: good…acha ab tum sab kam pe lag jao…..

All: yes sir….

And all engaged in their respective work…..but daya and purvi was disturbed as they were thinking of shreya and sachin…

**Lunch time:**

Abhijeet: chalo lunch time hogaya hai….

Daya: yaar mujhe bhuk nahi hai tum log jao…..

Abhijeet: asa kase bhuk nahi hai….chal thoda kha le…as shreya was near them she listened their conversation…sachin came near her and she turned her face….and behaved as if she is busy in work…

Sachin: shreya chal khana khathe hai…..

Shreya: haan…and she moved with him…daya saw them giong …

Abhijeet: daya chal…..purvi chalo…..

Purvi: sir please mujhe bhuk nahi hai…ap khalijiye….

Abhijeet: purvi chup chap chalo….daya chal….

Daya: boss please nahi….shreya listened their conversation as they had not yet gone because sachin was talking with Nikhil and freddy…she comes near them….

Shreya: kya hua sir…..chaliya na khana khane…..purvi tujhe bhuk kyu nahi hai…chal kuch khale….

Purvi: nahi shreya please…sachin listened them talking…..

Sachin: kya hua….chalo na…mujhe tho bohut bhuk lag rahi hai….chaliya na sir…..chalo purvi…..and shreya was holding sachin hand which daya noticed …..purvi was about to say but daya interrupted….

Daya: haan sachin hum arahe hai…..purvi chalo…he said in serious tone…..for which purvi can't denied …..and they all went to cafeteria…tarika also joined them…..she came to know about sachin and shreya before only as abhijeet had already informed her…..so she kept quite….and sat beside abhijeet…..

Sachin: gudia…..mujhe aloo ke parathe chahiye…all were shocked as sachin was calling her gudia…..

Daya: gudia…..

Sachin: haan sir bachpan se mai issa asahi bhula tha hu….

Daya was shocked: acha…per shreya tumne kabhi zikar hi nahi kiya ki tum sachin ko itni ache se janthi ho…..

Shreya: sorry sir…wo topic hi nahi aya tho bas issliye mane bhi kabhi zikar hi nahi kiya…

Tarika : wase lagtha hai tum dono ek dusre ke kuch jyada hi karib ho…asked doubtfully…which sachin and shreya had not paid attention…..

Sachin in sad tone: haan tarika….wo kya hai na…bachpan mai hi mom ki death hogai aur papa mom ki yadose bahar hi nahi apathe the…wo yaha india mai nahi raha pai mom ke bina….tho wo apna pura business USA mai shift karliya tha aur waha settle hogai…..per mai shreya aur maa se…..matlab shreya ke mom se itna attached hogaya ki mai tab se inke sath hi rahane laga…aur shreya aur mai aur bhi karib agai…ek dusre ke bina rahi nahi pate the…..per training ke baad shreya ko delhi jana pada aur mujhe Mumbai…..bohut miss kartha tha…..bas kuch din phele hi mane shreya ko apna transfer apply karne ke liye kaha taki wo yaha mera sath rahe…

Tarika: ohhh…..remained silent as she was unable to talk more…..

Sachin: gudia…..aloo ke parathe…..asks with puppy eyes…..for which shreya starts laughing…..

Shreya laughing: bhai app bhi na…acha sham ko bana dungi ghar jake…..per ab yeah khalo….

All shocked….till now all were thinking worng about them….

Abhijeet: bhai….

Shreya confused: haan sir bhai….par ap kyu ase puch rahe hai…..

Abhijeet: nahi…wo…..kuch nahi…..tum ne suddenly sachin ko bhai kaha hai tho….

Shreya: sir bachpan se mai inhe bhai hi tho bolthi hu…..yeah tho mere dil ke bohut karib hai…meri sari problems koi bhi pareshani ho….mai sirf aur sirf inke samne dikha sakthi hu…..yaha tak mera assu bhi inke samne rukhi nahi pata…and gives a side hug….

Sachin: gudia…..ab bas kar…..

Shreya: bhai…..acha ab tho khana shuru kare…

Daya: haan…..mujhe tho bohut bhuk lag rahi hai…

Purvi: haan…..aur mujhe bhi bhout bohut zyada bhuk lag rahi hai….

Abhijeet: haan…..ab tho kuch zyada hi bhuk laga gi tum dono ko….kyu….gives a evil smile…

Sachin: acha gudia mujhe tera haath ke alloo ke parathe chahiye…..

Shreya: haan tikhe bhai….. ab mai yahi hu….tho roj apke liye aloo ke parathe banake kiladungi….jase phele kilathi thi…

Sachin: kyaaa….roj nahi chahiye…nahi tho tere jase mota hojonga….

Shreya: kyaaaaa…..mai moti hu…

Sachin: aur nahi tho kya…..chahe kisi se bhi puch le…

Shreya: mai moti nahi hu…yeah baat koi bhi bolega….sab ki ankhe bhilkul tik hai….apke jase kamzor nahi hai….

Sachin: acha tho tum daya sir se hi puch lo …to daya…sir ap boliye….. yeah moti hai na…

Daya sees her and she gives puppy expression: nahi sachin shreya moti kaha hai…..tum ussa chida kyu rahe ho….

Sachin was about to say but shreya spoke: ab boliye kon mota hai…..

Sachin: kya sir ap bhi…..make a sad face….

Shreya: awwww…chalo aab ap apna mhu siddha karlo…..sham ko aloo ke parathe banake khilaongi…

Sachin smiles: pacca…

Shreya smiles: pacca…. And they all finished their work…..and moved towards bureau…daya and purvi are happy know and tarika was also….and she to went to forensic lab…all were busy in there work…there was no case reported….so…

ACP: acha koi case nahi hai tho sab jaldi ghar chale jana…..mujhe thoda kam hai…mai jaraha hu…waha se ghar chala jaonga….tum sab bhi chale jana….and with this ACP left…..and all involved in work and at 7 pm there was no case so all moved home…..sachin was waiting for shreya and she was packing her stuff…..purvi was waiting for daya as he is going to drop her because she had not brought her car todaya…abhijeet and tarika went together….

Shreya: purvi ….tum kasa ja rahi ho…

Purvi: wo bhai chod rahe hai…..(points towards daya…she calls abhijeet and daya as bhai in off duty)…..

Shreya: acha tikhe…hum chalthe hai….

Purvi: okay…

Shreya: bye…and sachin and shreya left…..daya saw them going and he saw shreya happy face….

Daya and purvi moved home…..daya dropped her home and before going he talked with purvi….

Daya: purvi wo…

Purvi: bhai kya baat hai…..

Daya: purvi ab tho sachin se apni dil ki baat bol do…..

Purvi just saw into his eyes: bhai kya ap bol sakthe hai….

Daya was stunned he dnt have words to say…purvi understood his silence….

Purvi: pata hai mujhe ap nahi bol sakthe …..wase hi mai bhi nahi bol sakthi….

Daya: purvi yeah kya bol rahi ho tum….

Purvi: wohi jo sach hai…

Daya: kon sa sach…..

Purvi: yeahi ki ap shreya se pyaar karthe hai…

Daya shocked: nahi asa kuch nahi hai…..

Purvi: yeahi sach hai…aur ap yeah baat maan lijiye…

Daya: purvi….asa kuch nahi hai…

Purvi: acha tho yeah baat ap meri kasam kha ke boliye…..

Daya: purvi yeah kasi baate bol rahi ho…mai asa kuch nahi karunga…

Purvi: mujhe pata hai ki ap meri zuthi kasam nahi kha sakthe…ab tho pacca hogaya hai ki ap shreya se pyaar karthe hai…..

Daya: purvi tu bhi na…kabhi nahi sudaregi…..blushed….

Purvi: arey whaaaaa….mera bhai tho Sharma tha bhi hai…

Daya: teri tho…..he was about to catch her but she was quite smart to escape…..he can only hear her words…..

Purvi moving towards hme: bhai zaldi bol dijiye shreya ko apni dil ki baat ….aur haan dyan se jaana….gud night bhai…

Daya smiles and moves home…one month passed like this and daya and shreya became more close…..know she is better ….there is no much pain in her eyes…..as if she forgot her pain…..but its not true she is acting to be normal…..because she don't want to show her pain to sachin…if he sees her in pain he will be hurt….so she is trying to be normal….sachin and purvi came close to each other….sachin wants to express his feeling to her…..but stops thinking after seeing shreya….though she trys to behave normal but he feels her pain…and her acting to behave normal…..one month passed no one expressed their feeling to each other…..niether daya to shreya…nor sachin to purvi…..and not even abhijeet and tarika relationship moved forward though they expressed their feelings…

**Bureau:**

All were busy in their work…..but someone came in hury and rushed towards abhijeet…..

Person: abhijeet….aur kitne din chahiye tumhe….shouts on him…..all were shocked….

Abhijeet confused shocked: matlab…mai kuch samjha nahi…

Person: samjha nahi ka kya matlab hi…..baat saaf hai…tumhe aur kitne din chahiye…..mai aur wait nahi kar saktha…mai apni beti ko asa dukh mai nahi dekh saktha….

Abhijeet shocked: salukhe saab ap yeah kya bol rahe ho….tarika ko kya hua…..

Salukhe : kya hua…..yeah tum mujse puch rahe ho…ek tho mera lab mai akhe mera naakh ke niche se meri beti ko lekhar chale gai….aur ab puch rahe ho ki kya hua…. Mujhe nahi pata tumhari kya problem hai per ab mai aur intezzar nahi karsaktha….

Abhijeet still confused: ap kya bol rahe hai…..

Salukhe: dekho abhijeet mai apni beti ko aur dukh mai nahi dekh saktha….tho behatar yahi hai ki tum tarika se jaldse jald shaadi karlo…..

Abhijeet: apko koi galat fami hui hai…tarika pareshan nahi hai…mai…but was cut by salukhe…

Salukhe: bas abhijeet…..mane sochliya hai…tumhari aur tarika ki shaadi agle haafta mai hogi….pandit ji se baat hogi hai….aur praduman ne bhi haan boldiya hai…..

Abhijeet shocked: kya ACP sir ne bhi haan boldiya…

ACP comes: haan…..aur tum dono ki shaadi next week mai hai…..tho time bohut kam hai….issliye….aaj hi sab shara kam katham karo…..kaal se shopping aur shaadi ke kam shuru hogi….

Abhijeet: per sir …sir itni jaldi….

ACP: haan…..aur mujhe kuch aur nahi sunna hai…

Abhijeet was about to say but daya interrupted….

Daya: sir ap chinta maat kijiye…hum sab shamal lenga…..

ACP: good….acha hume thoda kam hai tho hum chalthe hai…..and dr. and ACP went out….after they went tarika came…..

Tarika shocked: abhijeet wo salukhe sir…..hum dono ki shaadi…

Abhijeet: haan unho ne aur ACP sir ne ab the karliya hai…ab hum kuch nahi kar sakthe….per tumhe kab pata chala salukhe sir ke decision ke bharema…..

Tarika: jab mai arahi thi tho sir ne mujhe call karke kaha….aur tabhi mane tumhe call kiya tha per tumhara phone switched off araha tha…..

Abhijeet: kya…..and he checked his phone…it was switched off…lagtha hai battery katam hogai hai….acha per tarika ab kya kare hum….

Daya: kuch karne ki jarurat nahi hai….ab tum dono ka intezzar katham…..ab tho salukhe sir bhi maan gai…

Tarika: per daya…tum aur …..before she could complete….

Purvi: tarika bhai sahi bol rahe hai…ab ap dono ko shaadi karleni chahiye…..

Abhijeet: per …..

Daya: per var kuch nahi…ab yeah shaadi hogi…..no more discussions…abhirika kept quite …and all congratulated them…and then came back to their work…the day passed like this….and all moved home as from tomorrow they have to go for shopping and all…..

**Next day in ACP sir home:**

ACP: acha ab hum shaadi ke liye list banate hai…..tarika parents were also present as salukhe sir had informed them before only….

Tarika Mom(T.M): tho ek haafte baad shaadi hai tho…phele…..hoga roka aur saagai eki din mai, mehandi ki rasam, then sangeet, haldi, aur fir shaadi..

Pankaj: par itni jaldi sab kuch kase hoga…

Daya/shreya at a time: hum manage ker lenga….both looked each other…and smiled …

Salukhe: arey waa tho ab tum dono hi sab kuch shamal lena…..wase daya yeah tumhare bhai ki shaadi hai…..aur shreya tho tarika ki sab se achi dost hai…kyu praduman….

ACP: haan…..yeah tumne sahi kaha…..chalo tho phir…..daya aur shreya shaadi ke arrangements dekhlenga…aur purvi, sachin tum dono security dekh lena…..aur agar koi case agaya tho….mai salukhe freddy Nikhil aur pankaj shamal lenga…

Salukhe: haan yeah tik rahe ga…..acha tho ab tum saab shopping ke liye jao…and with this all moved to shopping mall…..

**Shopping mall:**

Shreya: sir phele ap dresses karidiye…aur deklijiye ki konse din konsa dress phenanga…

Abhijeet: acha tikhe…per tum log…

Shreya: sir hum waha ladies corner mai dekthe hai…

Abhijeet: acha tikhe…and boys moved to boys section…..and girls moved to girls section…..they bought the dress what they will were and all…..tarika bought a beautiful red color with golden work lengha for marriage and for roka and saagai blue color sarree…for mehandi pink color gagra….for sangeet brown and violet color sarree …..

Abhijeet bought a cream with red and golden work sherwani for marriage…and for roka blue color shalwar….and for mehandi and sangeet….violet and green color shalwar….they completed there shopping…..

Sachin: daya sir ap nahi lenga…..

Daya: nahi bas kuch pasand nahi araha hai…..

Sachin: per sir….

Meantime girls came…

Purvi: bhai kya hua …hogi apki shopping…

Abhijeet: haan purvi….aur tum logo ki…..

Purvi: meri aur tarika ka hogaya par shreya ko kuch pasand nahi aya hai…

Abhijeet looked towards daya….as both state of thinking was same: acha daya ko bhi kuch pasand nahi aya …..

Shreya: kyu sir…..

Abhijeet: pata nahi yeah tum apne daya sir se puch lo…daya stared…..

Shreya shocked: ji….

Abhijeet: mera matlab….tum daya se puch lo….

Daya: abhijeet kya bole jarahe ho…..shreya kuch nahi mujhe bas yaha kuch pasand nahi aya….bas…

Shreya: acha tikhe sir…

Daya got a call he attended and came after few minute and informed all about the call…

Daya:boss wo ACP sir ka call hai…..tumhe aur tarika ko bhulaya hai salukhe sir ko kuch kam hai tum dono se.…..aur purvi sachin ACP ne tum dono ko bhulaya hai…..aur freddy sir ne kaha ki smitha bhabhi ji ko bhi bhula le…aunty ji ki madat hojaye gi…

Freddy: tikhe sir mai call karke boldunga…

Daya nodded….all were about to go daya called shreya

Daya: shreya wo …

Shreya: kya baat hai sir….

Daya: shreya wo hume hall book karne aur decoration walo se baat karne jana hai…bohut kam waqt hai…..

Shreya: arey haan mai tho bhul hi gai…..

Sachin: gudia…ek kam karo…ap abhi hall book karne jao aur uske baad daya sir ki shopping bhi nahi hui aur tumhari bhi tho baad mai chalejana tum dono …

Shreya: haan yeah tik rahe ga…

Sachin: acha tikhe ab hum chalthe hai….and they left ….daya and shreya moved in another car….

**In car: **

Daya was lost in his thoughts….and shreya saw him…..

Shreya: daya sir kya soch rahe hai….

Daya came out thoughts: nahi kuch nahi shreya bas…ase hi….

Shreya: sir decoration kasa hona chahiye….apne kuch socha…..

Daya: nahi shreya abhi tak tho kuch nahi socha…tumne socha….

Shreya: thoda bohut socha sir…

Daya: acha kya socha tumne…..saw her smilling face…..

Shreya: hmmmm….roka and saagai ke din simple lighting and decorate with sunflowers…aur mehandi ke din yellow and orange gande ke phul se decorate karanga….aur sangeet ke din tho DJ aur lights ke sath….aur…

Daya: shreya shryea bas bas…hey bagwan itne kam waqt mai itna shara soch liya…..

Shreya absent mind: kam waqt kaha mai tho bohut phele se soch rahi thi…

Daya: kyaaaa?

Shreya recalls what she said: nahi kuch nahi sir….and downs her head…..

Daya: acha lo hum pohanch gai…and they moved inside…and booked hall for 5 days…..and then they moved to shopping mall….

**Shopping mall:**

Daya: shreya tum phele apne kapade select karlo…

Shreya: nahi sir….. phele ap select karlu…uske baad apna deklungi…..

Daya: acha tikhe…chalo and they moved to boyz corner….

Daya was choosing but he was unable to choose the correct one…after half an hour shreya came near him….

Shreya: daya sir kya hua apki shopping nahi hui abhi tak…..

Daya: nahi mujhe kuch samjh mai nahi araha hai….

Shreya: kya sir ap bhi…..

Daya : ab mai kya karu mujhe kuch samjh mai hi nahi aaha hai…

Shreya : sir tho ab…..

Daya: ab kya meri help karo…..mujhe kuch pasand hi nahi araha hai…..

Shreya: mai…

Daya: haan tum…..chalo and pulled her …she was shocked but went with him….she saw some sherwani and then selected a beautiful cream with dark pink with golden work sherwani…..

Daya: wow …shreya bohut acha hai….mana padega tumhari selection hai bohut sundar…..in low tone…..bhilkul tumhari taraha…

Shreya: kya kaha sir apne…..

Daya: haan kuch nahi ….bohut achi selection hai tumhari…..

Shreya: sir ap bhi na…acha ab chale…..

Daya: kaha…

Shreya: sir meri shopping abhi bhi baki hai…..

Daya: arey haan…..and they paid ….and then moved towards girl's selection…

Shreya was seeing gagra and she was unable to select….daya saw a beautiful pink color with golden boarder and with violet with violet color work on it sarree…..it was so beautiful…he took that and went near shreya…

Daya: shreya yeah dekho bohut sundar hai ….tum per acha laga ga…

Shreya saw and she liked it very much: woowwwwwwww…..sir yeah bohut hi acha hai…..i loved it…and took from his hand…and kept on her shoulder and checked herself in mirror…daya was staring her…..

Shreya: sir yeah bohut acha hai…apki selection bhi bohut sundar hai…..

Daya just smiled…and then they completed shopping and went home…daya dropped shreya at her home…..she got down

Shreya: sir andar aye na…..

Daya: nahi shreya bohut late hogaya hai…..aur kaal humhe decorators se bhi milne jana hai…..aaj nahi hua hai na….tho tum ready rahana….

Shreya: okay sir…gud night…

Daya: gud night…and she moved inside…..daya drove off…..she entered inside and it was complete dark….she switched on the light and she freshen up and was seeing some pictures….someone came and she became tensed seeing that person and took that pictures and kept inside….but the person eyes was quite sharp and he saw the pictures…..shreya tried to talk with him but failed…..

**Next day morning: **

Daya got up and got ready and went to shreya home….he ranged the bell….but there was no reply…he waited for 2 minutes and again belled…this time some one opened the door and daya was shocked to see the person…..

Daya: tum yaha….

Person: haan sir ….mai tho yahi pe reha tha hu na…..shreya ke sath….

Daya: per sachin tum tho ….

Sachin: haan sir wo phele mai dusri jaga pe raha tha tha…per jab mujhe pata tha ki shreya apna transfer karwane wali hai tabhi mane yeah ghar karidliya tha….aur hum dono ek sath rahathe hai…..

Daya nodded….he heard someone voice…..

Voice: bhai kon hai…..

Sachin: gudia…..daya sir aye hai….

Shreya comes and sees daya and smiles: apne daya sir ko andar ane ke liye bhi nahi kaha….

Sachin: ooohhhh haan mai tho bhul hi gaya…sir andar aye na…..

Daya comes in shreya brought water and gave to him….he took from shreya but while taking he saw a cut mark on her right hand….and her eyes were red and he wanted to ask but keeps quite…..

Shreya: bhai ap jake fresh hojaye….mai breakfast lagathi hu…sachin nodes and goes to his room…...

Daya sees here and there and house was clean and neat but at one corner he saw flower vass was broken and some piece of papers were torn and throwed there….he was confused…..

Daya: shreya wooo…lagtha hai flower Vass tutt gaya…..aur wo kya papers…..and he was about to move there but shreya stopped him…..

Shreya huridly : haan sir wo kaal raat tutt gaya tha…aur wo photo…..mera matlab papers jaruri nahi hai…..mai nikhal dungi ap…ap yaha baatiya na sir…..and rushed there and cleaned the place daya was quite surprised on her behaviour …after sometime sachin came…and shreya served breakfast….

Shreya: sir aye breakfast kijiye…..

Daya: nahi shreya mujhe bhuk nahi hai…

Shreya: sir thoda tho kha hi sakthe hai…aye na…..

Daya can't refuse her so he went: okay chalo…they completed breakfast….

Daya: shreya chale…..

Shreya: haan sir….bhai mai chalthi hu…..

Sachin: haan tikhe ….aur apna khayal rak na…..

Shreya nodded daya smiled on his care and they both moved…they went near decorators…..and explained them how should be decoration…..it was lunch time they was tired…

Daya: shreya bohut tak gai ho…ek kam karthe…phele kuch kha lethe hai…..

Shreya: okay sir….and they moved to restaurant….and occupied to seats…..

Daya: shreya kya logi….

Shreya: sir kuch bhi….

Daya: per tum kya khaogi…

Shreya: sir kuch bhi order kardijiye…apki pasand…..

Daya: per shreya… but sees shreya lost…..he started her and absorbed tears in her eyes…he felt pinch in his heart…he was about to ask her but waiter came and he ordered….and then….

Daya: shreya…..

Shreya came out of thoughts: haan sir…

Daya: kya baat hai shreya tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho…

Shreya tries to behave normal: kuch nahi sir…mai tik hu…

Daya: shreya mane tumse phele bhi kaha tha ki agar koi problem ho tho mujhe bolo….mai tumhari madat karunga…..

Shreya: nahi sir koi problem nahi hai…..mai tik hu….daya was about to say but waiter came with order…they completed there lunch and went to function hall…..

**Function hall:**

Shreya: bhaiya…yeah pe flowers lagaye….aur yeah pe lights and she was explaining to decorators…daya was staring her…she went near daya…

Shreya: daya sir…..mane unhe sab samjha diya hai….sir ek kam kijiye…..ap ACP sir ko phone karke boldijiye ki wo yaha aajai…wase bhi yaha rooms tho hai na …..tho jab tak shaadi nahi ho jathi hum sab yaha rehasakthe hai na….

Daya: haan yeah tum sahi bol rahi ho….mai ACP ko boltha hu…and he called ACP and told him…and ACP agreed …..and by evening every one came and ACP salukhe were in one room…boyz were in one room and girls were in another room, tarika parents were in another room…..

Shreya and daya was down….and was seeing decorations…and sachin and purvi were checking list and security arrangements…

Daya: shreya hogaya…..

Shreya walked towards him: haan sir hogaya…she was feeling itching on her cut…..and daya saw that…

Daya: shreya kya hua…

Shreya trying to hide: kuch nahi sir….

Daya serious: dikhao mujhe…..and takes her hand and saw….blood was coming from her wound…

Daya: shreya khoon nikhal raha hai…..

Shreya pulls her hand back: nahi sir bas choti si chot hai kam hojayega….

Daya: kya kam hojayega….and he moves and get first aid box…

Daya: lao dikhoa mujhe…..and applies antiseptic…but she was not giving any expression….as if she had no pain…..daya was shocked on her behaviour…

Daya: shreya dard horaha hai…..

Shreya: sir iss chot ka dard uthna nahi hai jo zindagi hume dethi hai…

Daya confused: shreyaaaaa…..

Shreya: sir mujhe kam hai ….and she moved from there…sachin saw her and listened their conversation…he became angry on her…..and hitted the table harshly…..purvi saw and rushed towards him…and saw blood was oozing from his hand….

Purvi: sachin sir apko tho chot lagi hai….

Sachin: kuch nahi hai purvi raha ne do…

Purvi serious: kya kuch nahi hai….khoon nikhal raha hai….

Sachin angry: nikhal tha hai tho nikhal ne do….tumhe kyu itna farak padtha hai…

Purvi in same serious tone: padtha hai mujhe farak…..and moved and brought first aid box and dressed his wound…

Sachin: woooo…. Im sorry…..mujhe tum per chilana nahi chahiya tha….

Purvi: nahi sir….koi baat nahi….and she moved from there with tears in eyes…

The day passed and roka and saagai day came….all were busy in there work…..guest started coming…and girls were getting ready …and tarika was wearing her blue color sarre…she was looking so beautiful…shreya was wearing yellow and orange color sarree…purvi was weaing green and blue color sarree…three were looking awesome….they came down with tarika and rasam had started….

Tarika mom applied tikha to both and then pandit ji did some rasam and then all guest congratulated them….and then they all went for dinneer…

Tarika father(T.F): shreya daya…arrangements bohut ache se kiya hai tum do no ne…..

Daya/ shreya: thank you uncle…..

Nikhil: uncle abhi tho sirf roka hi hua hai…..abhi tho mehendi sangeet aur shaadi bhi hai…..ap dekiya….daya sir aur shreya ki Jodi aur kya kya karthi hai….

Daya and shreya was shocked…..abhirika felt happy….

ACP: acha chalo ab khana khalo…and they finished dinner…and sat in center of hall…

Pankaj: hey bagwan aaj tho tak gai…..all smiles on his comment… shreya kaal kon sa rasam hai….

Shreya: pankaj….kaal mehandi ka rasam hai….

Pankaj: mehandi…haan tho kaal bohut maza ayega…

Shreya: maza aur wo kase….

Pankaj: jase aaj aya tha…..ladoo kahe ke…..all laughs loudly and shreya nodded as no…..

Nihkil: sir bore horahe hai…..kyu na hum koi game khale…

ACP: haan yeah tik rahe ga…..

Salukhe: haan…tho kon sa game khalo ga….

Nikhil: nakalchi Bandar…

Salukhe: yeah kasa game hai…

Pankaj: sir mai baata tha hu….sir hum ek team ko film ka naam denga…kisi ek ko apne team ko esharo se bolna hoga….

Salukhe: arey waha yeah tho bohut acha hai…..acha tho phir tum log khalo mai aur praduman judges banenga…

Abhijeet: kyu sir ap nahi khalenga….

ACP: nahi abhijeet tum log khalo…..

Abhijeet: okay sir….tho team bana le…..

Sachin: haan sir…..tho hum start karthe hai…par teams…..

ACP: mai bolunga…..

Purvi: haan sir ap boliya…..

ACP: ek team mai…..abhijeet tarika purvi aur sachin…dusre team mai daya shreya Nikhil aur pankaj…..

Abhijeet: okay sir…

They started game…first from abhijeet team…..daya and shreya decided …and they said to abhijeet….

Abhijeet explaining…and they were not getting…..

Tarika: abhijeet ek minute…..phele yeah bolo ki kitne words hai…

Abhijeet signalling: 4

Tarika: acha tho ab first word bolo….and he explains…..tarika got and she said….**dilwale dulhaniya le jayenga**….

All clapped tarika blushed…..and know its dayaa team….nikhil goes….and they gives…..he was trying to say … shreya understood…..

Daya: Nikhil samjh mai nahi araha hai….shreya tumhe samjh mai aya….bolo na…..

Shreya: **hum apke hai kon**…..daya was shocked….he thought she is scolding him but understood after listening the clapping sound…

Pankaj: acha hum denga….and this time purvi came….and daya gave some name…

Purvi trying to explain but no one was getting…..finally sachin got the point and he said…..**pyaar kiya tho darna kyu**…..all clapped purvi just gave a small smile and then she sat…..and know this time daya went…..abhijeet gave him but first he refused ….

Daya: nahi abhijet yeah mujse nahi hoga…

Abhijeet: kar tho hoga…..nahi tho maan le ki ….u lost…

Shreya: nahi sir…hum har nahi maanenga…daya sir ap try kijiye….

Daya: par shreya….

Shreya: sir please…

Daya: acha tikhe…abhirika smiles…

Daya was feeling shy….and shreya was forcing him to do…he tried to explain…..with in seconds shreya understood and told….

Shreya: **hum dil de chukhe samnam**…..all clapped…..daya blushed shreya just smiled…

Pankaj: sir hum kuch aur khalthe hai….

Abhijeet: par kya…..

Tarika: antaksari khele…..

Sachin : tikhe….

Shreya: sir mujhe nahi khel na…..

Purvi: kyu shreya…

Shreya: nahi wo mai tak gai hu…aur mujhe bohut nind arahi hai….

Daya: Acha tikhe… tum aram karo shreya…..waase bhi do din se kam ka bohut pressure tha tumpe…

Shreya: gud night sir ….and she went to room…..she changed….and saw the same pictures again and she slept after sometime….

All others were still playing…and daya and sachin were pulling abhirika legs….and purvi was staring sachin…..sachin saw her staring…..felt different in her behaviour…after sachin came back from mission…today he saw purvi carefully as he was busy with shreya all the while….he felt different in her looks…he was looking her confused…. ACP and salukhe were chating…all were busy…

**A/N: soooo ab pata chalgaya ki kon tha jisne shreya ko hug kiya…tho ab shreya ko chot kase lagi aur wo photos jo phad ke phek diya tha konse photos hai wo…..sachin ko kyu shreya ki baat ka itna bhura laga ki usne apne apko hurt kiya…tho dareya aur sachvi kab ek honga…ab yeah jane ke liye you should wait…..**

**Aur haan mane last chapter mai pucha tha ki pati patni ke risthe ke liye kya sab se zaruri hai….pyaar viswas ya aur kuch….per kisine bhi jawab nahi diya sirf ek ne hi jawab diya tha…..**

**Karishma ji: apne kaha ki pati patni ke risthe ke liye sab se zyada zaruri hai bacha…bacha unki zindagi pura karthi hai…..par sirf bacha hi pati patni ke risthe ko complete kartha hai…haan yeah bhi sahi hai ki pati patni ke risthe ko puri tara complete bacha karthe hai….par sirf bacha se pati patni ka ristha pura hotha hai…isme mai kuch alag sochthi hu…aur ap logo ko meri soch kuch ajeed lage ga…..meri kya soch hai wo mai ap sab ko apne next likhne wale chapters mai baataongi…till then think and review please…..**

**Please REVIEW…and let me know ki apko kasa laga…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guyzzzzzzzz I'm back with my next chapter…. Hope you all will like this one too…**

**Aab tak:**

Abhijeet aur tarika ki shaadi ki tayariya chal rahi thi…..sab bohut kush the…..daya aur shreya par shaadi ke aarangements ka zimma diya gaya hai…jo dono pure maan se nibharahe hai…abhirika ki engagement aur roka hua hai…..aur sab bohut kush hai…par shreya tak jathi hai aur khethi hai ki ussa nind arahi hai aur wo uske kamremai chali jathi hai….aur kuch photos dekhe rothi hai aur phir sojathi hai…niche sab baate karthe hai aur thodi der baad sab sone jathe hai….ab aage….

**Aab aage:**

Sab sone jathe hai…..as kal bohut kam hotha hai…girls apne room mai jathe hai aur boyz apne room mai…..sab so jathe hai aur kaal ka wait karthe hai…

**Next day:**

All were busy in their respective work…..but our cute couple is staring each other and was lost in each others eyes….daya observed and signal to sachin who was side of him talking with purvi….sachin saw him decide to tease them….

Daya: sachin tumhe pata hai…

Sachin: kya sir…..with this abhirika came out of there eye look…..

Daya: mera bhai CID ki shan…aaj ek ladki ki ankho mai iss kadar dubha hai ki kudh ki fikar hi nahi….aur nahi apne bhai ki….

Purvi: haan bhai…..ya tak unhe apne bhehan ki bhi yaad nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: kya baate ho rahi hai…..haan….in serious comm. blushing tone….

Purvi: wohi jo ap sunn rahe ho…..

Abhijeet: acha ji ab tu itni baadi hogai ki apne bhai se hi mazak kar rahi hia…..rukh tujhe abhi dektha hu…..she tried to escape and pulled sachin in between …..and abhijeet is trying to catch her…she is pulling sachin back front side when abhijeet is going to caught her….sachin was first shocked on her reaction….but again lost in her beauty…..and was staring her….after a while she left and moved back of daya and then back of shreya…shreya was telling the decorators to arrange the flowers and at the same time was listening there conversation…..daya was lost in her…..purvi caught her hand and pressed a bit to balance herself but due to her hard touch shreya got hurt on her wound and felt pain….daya came out of thoughts by her voice…..

Shreya in pain: aaaahhhhhh…all were confused and shocked looked towards her and her hand…..

ACP who was sitting there with salukhe: kya hua shreya…..and saw blood ozzing….aur yeah chot kase lagi tumhe…..

Daya: shreya tum tik ho….

Shreya: haan sir mai tik hu…..

Salukhe: tarika first aid karo…

Tarika: yes sir….and moved to bring first aid…..

ACP: par tumhe chot kase lagi…

Shreya downed her head and saw sachin….daya observed her gaze …..

Daya: pata nahi sir…but kaal hi chot laga tha issa…

ACP: kya par kase….tarika came with first aid…..and was about to do first aid…sachin took and applied

Sachin: gudia tu tik hai…and caught her hand and dressed her wound….he became anger and shouted on purvi….

Sachin: purvi kya hai yeah…..dekh nahi sakthi shreya ko chot lagi thi … ab dekho tumhari wajase se iske haath se khoon nikhal raha hai…..in extreme concern….

Purvi eyes filled with tears…

Shreya: bhai kasi baate kar rahe hai … aur isme purvi ki kya galthi hai….ussa thodi pata tha ki mujhe chot lagi hai…

Sachin serious: asa kase nahi pata ….. dekh nahi sakthi wo…..and saw her seriously….

Shreya became anger on him and busted: upper ki chot apko dikh rahi hai…aur humesha apko iss upper ki chot ki padi hothi hai…..yeah kabhi nahi soch the ki andari andar dil ko kitna dukh ho raha hai….. aur wase bhi ap purvi ko kyu dant rahe hai…..isse tho pata nahi tha ki mujhe chot lagi hai…..par apko… apko tho pata tha…pata tha ki mujhe yeah chot kase lagi kyu lagi…..phir bhi …phir bhi…. Ap iss par chila rahe hai….

Sachin: haan pata hai mujhe ki yeah chot tujhe kase lagi hai…..par iss chot ki waja bhi tu kudh hai…..

Shreya in tears: sahi kaha apne iss chot ka karan mai hi hu….aur aaj tak job hi hu hai uska karan bhi mai hi hu…zindagi ke har chot ka….dukh ka karan sirf mai hi hu….sirf mai hu…

Sachin felt pinch in his heart to hurt her: shreya mera wo matlab nahi tha…teri koi galti nahi thi…

Shryea stopped him by her hand: rahane dijiye bhai…. To purvi…purvi bhai ki taraf se mai tujse maafi mangthi hu…..hosake tho unhe maaf karde…aur mujhe bhi….

Purvi: shreya tu kyu maafi mang rahi hai….teri kya galthi hai…

Shreya: yeah sab meri wajase hi tho hua hai…

Sachin: gudia….meri baat…..but was cut….

Shreya in serious tone: bhai please…ap tho rehane dijiye….and moved with tears from there….

ACP: yeah kya horaha hai….sachin kya hua shreya ko….kiss baat ka dukh hai ussa….kyu apne apko galat samajh rahi hai…

Sachin lowered his head as not to make any eye contact with other which daya and abhijeet saw: kuch nahi sir wo bas gussa mai chila gai….uski taraf se mai sorry boltha hu sir….to purvi…..purvi I'm sorry mane tum par khama kha chilaya ….sorry purvi…

Purvi bit relaxed but worried for shreya: its ok sir…..tension mai hota hai…and she smiled….

Sachin relaxed after seeing her smile face: thank you purvi….and he to moved from there before anyone could question him….even all moved and engaged in there work…but duo tarika and purvi where left…..

Abhijeet: daya mujhe asa kyu lag raha hai ki yeah dono hum se kuch chupa rahe hai….

Daya: lagne wali baat hi hai…..mujhe tho bohut dino se lag raha hai…..par sachin par kabhi doubt nahi hua….haan par shreya ko kahi baar koi koi si rahathe dekha tha…..

Abhrika and purvi saw him in confuse…and daya saw them and read their mind….

Daya: abhijeet tumhe yaad hai…..jab mai foundation agaya tha…

Abhijeet: haan waha se aneke baad koi koi se rahathe the…..

Daya: haan mane waha shreya ko pheli bhar dekha tha…shreya waha pe aai thi…..aur bacho ke liye gana(singing) ga rahi thi….bacho ke liye yaa yuu kahu apne dukh ko mehasus kar rahi thi…..uske uss ek gane ne uske dukh ko dikha diya tha….aur roo bhi rahi thi….

Tarika shocked: what? Roo rahi thi…par kyu…jaha tak mai shreya ko janthi thi wo humesaha kush rahane walo mai se hai….asa kya hua ki wo itna gussa mai hai …. Roo rahi hai…kya parishani hai ussa…..

Daya worried: pata nahi….. aur uske baad hum restaurant gai the na waha se purvi ko drop karne ke baad mai ussa puch na chatha tha ki kahi koi problem tho nahi hai ussa par himmat hi nahi hu…par uss din baatao mai wo kuch bolne wali thi…aur uss baat ko yaad karke roo ne lagi….mera puch ne se phele car se uttar kar chali gai….. aur aagle din shreya apna phone gadi mai bhul gai aur uske maa ka phone aya tha… bohut soch ne ke baad mai phone uttaya tho…he said what her mother talked…..all were shocked to listen…..

Abhijeet: par ashi kya baat hai…..jo ussa andari andar khaia jarahi hai…..

Daya: pata nahi….aur do din phele jab decorators se baat karne janatha tho shreya ko receive karne uske ghar gaya tha…..tho sachin ne darwaza khol…again all were shocked…..

Purvi: par sachin sir shreya ke ghar mai kya kar rahe the…

Daya: mane bhi wohi pucha tho ussne baataya ki jab ussa pata chala ki shreya yaha arahi hai tho usne wo ghar liya tha taki wo dono sath rahe…aur jab mai andar gaya tho mane dekha waha flower vass tuta pada tha…..aur kuch papers paade hua the…mane pucha tho… galthi se uske muh se nikal gaya ki wo vass galthi se kaal raat ko tutt gaya aur wo photos jarurat nahi hai…..tabhi mane uske haath par chot laga dekha tha…

Abhijeet: photos…..par usne phele papers kaha tha na….

Daya: haan….par jaldi hi baat ko badal diya tha ussne…..aur mujhe dekhne bhi nahi diya….

Tarika: par baat kya hai…

Daya: pata nahi….

Purvi: hum shreya se baat kare….puche ki kya baat hai….

Daya tensed: nahi…uss baat ko yaad karthe hi wo roo ne lagthi hai….

Abhijeet: par asa kab tak wo apne dukh ko chupakar andari andar dukhi rahe gi….

Daya: pata nahi…acha ab yeah sab chodo aur tum dono jao aur thoda aram karo…phir thodi der mai mehandi ki rasam shuru hogi…..

Abhijeet: par daya…..

Daya: abhijeet please…iss baat ko yahi bhul jao…and he moved from there…abhirika sign and moved from there …. Purvi was bit restless as sachin was worried…..

**On terrace:**

Sachin was thinking something and tears were rolling down his cheeks remembering something…..his mind was again and again thinking the same words…those words which his sister said…

'**aaj tak job hi hu hai uska karan bhi mai hi hu…zindagi ke har chot ka….dukh ka karan sirf mai hi hu….sirf mai hu…'**

**Sachin pov: **kya karu mai…. Kabhi nahi socha ki meri bhehan ko itna baade dukhse guzar na padega… kase mai tumhe sambhalu…..jabki mai kudh apne gussa par kabhu nahi rak pata…..

'**upper lage chot tho apko dikh raha hai…..par yeah kabhi nahi socha ki andari andar dil ko kitna dukh ho raha haiyeah apko nahi dikh raha hai….'**

Tera anhko mai aanhsu dekhtha hu tho mujhe gussa atha…gussa atha hai iss baat se ki mai tera dukh ko dur nahi kar saktha…. Mai tujhe kush dekh na chatha hu….par tu …tu tho hamesha wohi purani baate yaad karke dukhi rehathi hai….. nahi dekh saktha tujhe mai dukhi….again rememdered her words….

'**apko nahi pata yeah chot mujhe kase lagi hai'**

Sachin: pata hai ki tujhe yeah chot meri wajase lagi hai(kya hua ap sab shocked ho…agar asa hai tho shock se bhar aaye….shreya ko chot sachin ki wajase hi lagi hai)….and remember the night….

**Flash back:**

After daya left her at her home…she moved inside and saw all lights were off….. she moved to her room and got fresh up and came out and saw the photos on the table and was seeing those and tears rolled down her cheek…..someone came and she tried to hide those photos…. But the person saw…..

Person: kya kar rahi hai…..

Shreya: bhai wo…and tries to hide photos back of her…

Sachin: phirse…phirse wohi …. Wohi baate kyu yaad kar rahi hai…jiska koi faida nahi…

Shreya head down and in low tone: yeah jo yaada hai….yeah mera zindagi bhaar mera shaye(shadow) ki taraf mera sath chalenga….. jissa kabhi bhul nahi sakthe …..

Sachin anger: agar bhul na chaho tho koi bhi baat hum bhul sakthe hai…..

Shreya in same position: kya ap maa ko bhul sakthe ho….

Sachin was shocked as she never talks to him like that but know: kya kaha tune….

Shreya realised what she said: bhai wo…..

Sachin in serious tone: bas…..mujhe aur kuch nahi sunna hai…. Aur mai tujse phir bol raha hu….unn baato ko bhul ja….

Shreya: nahi bhul sakthi bhai….jiss baat ne meri puri duniya….zindagi badal di….

Sachin tore that photos and thrown on floor: aage ki zindagi jine ke liye purani baate bhul ni padithi hai…aura age baadna padtha hai…..

Shreya: par meri zindagi aage baadne se phele hi katham hogai hai…..

Sachin in extreme anger: shreyaaaaaa….

Shreya was scared by his sudden burst…..he moved from there and stood at balcony…..shreya sat at the same place and collected those photos and placed them again and was staring those….after an hour sachin came inside and saw shreya in same position and became more anger and busted on her again….

Sachin in loud voice which made her shiver: shreyaaaaa…..aaj tu kudh faasla karle ki tujhe inn purani yaade jo sirf duk ke shiwa kuch aur nahi dega…..unke sath rehana chathi hai yaa apne bhai ke liye apni yaado ko bhul kar aage baadna chathi hai…

Shreya got up and placed her hand on his shoulder: bhai apke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakthi hu…par shayad apko tasali deneke liye kush hone ka natak aur nahi kar sakthi…issa se mai na sirf apko dokha derahi hu…balki kudh ko bhi dokha derahi hu…as soon as she completed her sentence…..sachin in anger jerked her hand…..with this she slipped and fell on table…..flower vass fell down….and due to sharp end she got hurt….and got cut on her hand…..

Shreya fell on ground due to misbalance: aaaahhhhh…sachin became worried and saw her on floor and moved towards her and saw blood was oozing ….. in calm tone…gudia kya hua…ooohhh no khoon nikal raha hai…and moved to bring first aid and dressed her wound….

Sachin: sorry gudia yeah sab meri wajase hua….dard horaha hai…..

Shreya: nahi bhai… yeah dard tho kaam hojayega….par dil mai jo dard hai wo dard tho kam nahi hoga…..after listening this he again became serious….

Sachin: aagar bhulna chahogi tho bhul jaogi….aur tune pucha na ki kya mai maa ko bhul saktha hu… mai maa ko tho bhul nahi saktha par haan….unki itni bhi yaad nahi kartha ki apni zindagi hi katham karlu…..jina chod du…. Mera dukh ko kam karne mai…..tu ne mera sath diya tha…..par shayad mai tera dukh kam nahi kar paya…par itna zarur chahunga ki tera zindagi mai asa koi aaye jo tera dukh ko kam karsake…. Jo shayad mujhse zyada tera care kare…With this words he moved into his room and locked himself and started crying….

**Flash back end…..**

Sachin himself: tu mera liye bohut kaas hai….tu meri jine ki waja hai…..tera sath raha kar mai apne dukh ko bhul jatha hu….par shayad mai tera dukh ko dur nahi kar paya…aur shayad kabhi nahi kar pawunga…..par bhagawan se yeah duwa jarur karunga ki tera yeah dukh dur hojaye…..tears rolled down his cheeks…..he came out of his thoughts as some one placed hand on his shoulder…he rubbed his tears and turned to see the person….

Sachin trying to behave normal: arey purvi tum….. kya hua….tum yaha kya kar rahi ho…

Purvi: baat kya hai sir….

Sachin: kuch nahi…..kya baat hosakthi hai…

Purvi: mai baat ko gumma na nahi chathi…kya hua hai shreya ko…..sachin was shocked….he don't know what to say…..

Sachin not making eye contact: ussa kya hua…wo tik hai…..

Purvi: apka cheraha saaf saaf bol raha hai ki ap zutt bol rahe hai…..

Sachin: nahi purvi mai sach bol raha hu…shreya tik hai….

Purvi: mane abhi abhi apke muh se sunna ki shreya ke dukh ko dur kare…asi konsi dukh hai ussa…..sir boliya na…aagar hosake tho hum uski maadat kar sakthe hai…

Sachin smiled in pain; uske dukh ko hum chakar bhi kam nahi karsakthe….yeah janthe hua bhi…mai har rojz yeahi koshis kartha hu ki wo apna dard bhul jayegi…par asa kuch nahi hotha….

Purvi: ap hume baataye….hum kuch karega …..

Sachin: nahi purvi….mai yeah baat ap sab ko baata ke apko dukhi nahi karna chatha…..pata nahi uske zindagi mai aur kitne imtehan …dukh likhe hai …..with this he moved from there….daya and abhirika listened there conversation and was also sad for shreya thinking what might had happen to her…..with all this they moved down….

**In girls room:**

Shreya pov: sorry bhai apse uchi aawaj mai baat karne ke liye….par kya karu bhai…jabhi mujhe wo saari baate yaad athi hai tho….pata nahi kya hojatha hai…..kudh par kabhu nahi rakpathi hu…..apni kismat ko kosthi hu…..tears slipped down her eyes…..and rememdered something….

'**I'm sorry ab mai kuch nahi karsakthi'**

After remembering she cried more…and more words were roaming in her mind….

'**beta ab kuch nahi hosatha….tumhe iss baat ko maan kar apni aage ki zindagi bitani hogi'**

Again a tear slipped her cheeks…..

'**sorry yeahi sach hai aur iske aage aur kuch nahi karsakthe hum… in fact to be frank there is no further step in this matter….'**

She cried and cried…tarika and purvi came and heard her crying….they stood at door and saw her cuddling her legs and tears rolling down her cheeks….tarika and purvi were shocked to see her like that….sachin and daya was moving from there and saw them ,…they placed hand on there shoulder….they came out of shock and looked them…..

Daya: kya hua tarika…..purvi kya hua….tum dono itne pareshan kyu ho…..they had not replied anything moved there face towards shreya…..daya and sachin followed there gaze….and saw shreya in that position and became worried….sachin soon went near her….

Sachin: gudia…..and hugged her….shreya hugged him tight and started crying badly holding him tight ….

Shreya crying: bhai….bhai I'm sorry…sobbing…mujhe apse gussa mai baat nahi karni chahiye thi…sobbing…..sachin trying to comm. down her….bhai…ap …..ap muj….mujh se gussa….gussa maat hona…her voice chucked…ap…..ap….mujhe…..mujhe chod kar maat jana…..zinda….zindagi mai…bohut ko….kho chuki hu…aur …..aur himat nahi hai…mai….apko kona nahi chathi….hugged him more tight….ap mujse dur hogai tho…..mai nahi raha sakthi…..mai…..sobbing in his arms…mai akeli padjaungi…..ap…app….

Sachin trying to comm. her: gudia….gudia meri baat sunn….mai kahi nahi jaa raha hu…..aur mai tujse gussa bhi nahi hu…..tu….idhar dekh…cupped her face and kissed her forehead…mai hamesha tera sath hu….mai tujhe chod kar kahi nahi jaonga…

Shreya still sobbing but comm. a bit: paaa….paakka

Sachin rubbed her tears: paaka….and to make her cool…..acha ab chal…..sab tera intazzar kar rahe hai…mehandi ki rasam suru karni hai….

Shreya rubbed her tears: haan bhai…and she got up and moved to wash room to wash her face…all the while daya tarika and purvi was seeing this brother and sister relationship….how they very feeling good in each others arms…they were them only who were fighting down a time before…..but know they are taking care of each other….daya was restless and want to know the reason behind her sadness…

Daya: sachin baat kya hai…..kya problem hai ussa….

Sachin soon: sir please…mujhe iss bharema koi baat nahi karni hai…..and he moved out from there…..daya to went from there with sad face….after sometime shreya came and saw tarika and purvi worried…..they were worried for shreya….and at the same time worried for daya…as after a long time daya had again believed in love but after seeing all this they are worried for daya future…..

Shreya saw them and felt bad…as because of her they all are worried ….

Shreya in low tone: tarika ….. I'm sorry….meri wajase tum sab…but was cut by tarika…

Tarika: kuch nahi hua hai…acha chal daya tujhe niche bhula raha hai…ussa koi kam hai…shreya nodded and moved down…

Tarika herself: pata nahi kya hua hai tera sath…par itna tho zarur bolungi ki jo bhi hua hai …. Tera uss dukh ko dur karne ki koshis zarur karungi…

Purvi: tarika chinta maat kar hum pata karthe hai ki problem kya hai….and she pressed her hand and they went to get ready for mehandi rasam…

**Down in Hall:**

Shreya: daya sir apne bhulaya mujhe….

Daya saw her red and swollen eyes….it pinched his heart: haan wo….mujhe puch na tha ki….. wo …..yeah flowers kaha rakhna hai…..

Shreya pointing at a point: sir yeah waha rakdijiye…..

Daya: acha tikhe…. Wo…tum tik ho….

Shreya smiled in pain: haan sir mai tik hu…

Daya pov: kase manage kar rahi ho….asa kon sa dukh tumhe andari andar khaye jaraha hai…with this all engaged in work and its time for mehandi rasam….tarika was wearing her pink gagra…..and shreya was in white and green color gagra…..purvi was in yellow and red color gagra…all the three girls were looking super cute…..beautiful…they came and mehandi rasam started…..

Mehandi wale tarika ko mehandi laga rahe hai…..aur sab waha betke baate kar raha hai…..purvi was talking with sachin and freddy….tarika called her…

Tarika: purvi…..

Purvi: haan taru….

Tarika: tu bhi laga lena…..

Purvi: mai…..arey nahi yaar ….maan nahi hai…..

Tarika: please laga lena yaar mera liye….

Purvi: par taru sach mai mera maan nahi hai….

Sachin: purvi ladki ko mehandi lagane ki liye maan rahana zaruri nahi rehatha….. khethe hai mehandi lagane se ladkiao ki zindagi mai rang bhar jathe hai….laga lo purvi…..

Tarika Mom(T.M): arey beta tunhe tho bohut kuch malum hai…. Jo ladki tujse shaadi karegi…wo ladki bohut kush kismat hogi dekhle na….sachin immediately saw purvi…..and purvi to saw him and blushed…..

Sachin: sukhriya anuty ji….

T.M; par tujhe itni sari baate kase pata….kahi koi chakar wakar tho nahi…..purvi saw him eagerly and wants to know is there anyone in his life….but true is that there are no one in his life except her…

Sachin looking towards purvi and replied: nahi anuty ji koi nahi hai meri zindagi mai….

T.M; acha tho yeah sab baate tumhe kisne baatai…..

Sachin: anuty ji wo…shreya ne baataya tha…..and his face tured sad …

T.M; acha ….par yeah shreya kaha hai…wo bhi mehandi laga le

Sachin worried: nahi anuty ji wo shreya mehandi nahi lagathi…..ap rahane dijiye…..

T.M: asa kase nahi lagathi…..

Sachin: nahi bas ase hi…..she was about to say but someone called her so she went from there…

Tarika: ab tho laga le…..

Purvi: taru par….

Sachin: purvi laga lo…..

Purvi: acha tikhe…..

Tarika: acha ji hum bole tho maan nahi hai…..sachin bole tho maan gai…

Purvi glared…sachin blushed….tarika and purvi sat and was keeping mehandi on there hands….after some work daya abhijeet and shreya came and saw them and smiled a bit…..

Shreya: tarika…..abhijeet sir ka naam likwa lena haath par….

Abhijeet: kyu….

Shreya: kehate hai ki…shaadi ke baad phele raat matlab first night ke din apko apka naam tarika ke haath se dund na hoga….aagar dund nahi paye tho room mai no entry and puri raat stars ginthe rehana…

Abhijeeet: acha agar dund liya tho…..

Shreya: dund liya tho entry milegi aur sath hi sath apka pocket bhi kaali hoga…..

Daya: wo kyu…..

Shreya smiled: kyu ki apne bhehan ko neg(money) dena padtha hai na isliye…

Abhijeet: hey bagwan…..ek naam ke piche itna kuch chupa hai…..

Shreya smiled on his expression: haan sirrrr…..all laughed seeing his expression….daya saw shreya relaxed….

Daya: shreya tum bhi mehandi laga lo…..tarika and purvi was shocked as sachin just few seconds before said that she doesn't keep mehandi…and they thought it might be something realted to her memory…..but nothing like that….

Shreya a bit sad: sir mai laga ke kya karu… mera maan nahi hai….

Daya senced her sadness: shreya tumhe pata hai mehandi kyu lagathe hai…..

Shreya: taki ladki ki zindagi rango se bhar de…..in low tone…par meri zindagi mai kabhi koi rang nahi asaktha aur nahi mai kisi ke zindagi mai rang dal sakthi hu…

Daya: kya kaha….

Shreya: kuch nahi sir….ap boliye na….

Daya: shreya yeah sirf logo ki zindagi mai rang hi nahi bhar tha hai…bhulki apno ke sath kushi ko baat the hai …tho unki aankho mai kushi aathi hai jab hum unki khusiyo ko baat the hai tho.…..aur uss kushi ko dekhne ke liye hum kuch bhi karthe hai…..tho kya tum tarika ki kushiyo ke liye mehandi nahi laga sakthi….

Shreya thought for a while: apne sahi kaha sir….mai mehandi lagaongi….after all meri dost comm. bhehan ki shaadi hai….. mujhe tho kush hona hi hai….

Daya smiled and shreya also applied mehandi….tarika and purvi gave a proud look to daya…sachin came to ask something to daya….but after seeing her sister in happy…..he forgot all and was just staring her…he was feeling happy…..he was happy to see her smiling face…..a true smile after a days….its just days….no from a months…from so may months he had not seen his sister smiling…her true smile…her innocent smile…which make him to smile…which is his life….he felt happy and a happy tears formed in eyes…..daya and abhijeet saw him and placed a hand on his shoulder…..sachin smiled through tears…with this mehandi rasam also ended…..and all were tried and wants to take rest….all moved and slept and tomorrow was sangeet…and boys and girls ready to fight…..yes fight….. fight of hum ladki wale jitange…fight of nahi hum ladke wale hi jitenaga…ab kon jithega yeah tho kaal hi pata chale ga….with all this all went to sleep…..and waited for next morning…

**Next morning:**

There was a case reported so ACP salukhe freddy Nikhil pankaj went to crime spot…sachin and purvi were checking security arrangements….daya and shreya are looking after decoration and food arrangements… all were busy in there work…and as for bride and groom has no work so they sat at a corner and was stariing all with blank and bored looks…

Sachin: purvi sab set….

Purvi: haan sir…..

Sachin: acha chalo baki kam dekthe hai…purvi nodded and moved for some work….

Daya: shreya yeah kaha laga na hai….

Shreya: sir issa waha laga dijiye….and she moved to other side for some work but stopped after listening abhirika talks….

Tarika : udhar dekho….

Abhijeet: kya hai waha…and saw very tarika was pointing…

Tarika: kitna cutee lag rahe hai na dono ek shaat….bilkul couple ki taraha…..they saw sachin and purvi talking with each other and laughing…..

Abhijeet: cute tho hai…par pata nahi yeah cute kab couple banega…..hume yeah tho pata hai…..arey yaar hume kya yeah tho un dono ko bhi pata hai ki wo dono ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai ….par aaj take k dusre ko kabhi nahi baataya….

Tarika: yeah tho hai….pata nahi kab yeah dono ek honga…..

Abhijeet: tarika….kabhi kabhi mujhe dar lagtha hai ….ki kahi purvi ko uska pyaar nahi mila tho…wo tho tuut jayegi…..phele hi usne apni zindagi mai kahi dukh dekhe hai…aur mai nahi chatha ki wo aage ki zindagi mai bhi dukhi ho…..

Tarika: haan abhijeet …yeah dart ho mujhe bhi hai…..par kya sachin purvi ko apne dil ki baat bolega…. I mean …tum samjh rahe ho na mai kya khena chathi hu…..

Abhijeet: haan tarika…..jo kuch bhi horaha hai…..ya jo baat sachin aur shreya ke bich problem hai….shayad uski wajase wo purvi ko kudh se dur rakraha ho….

Tarika: haan abhijeet mujhe bhi asa hi lagtha hai….abhijeet was about to say something but pankaj came and said case has been solved and ACP sir is calling them…so they went from there but dnt know shreya had listened there talks…..

Shreya pov: iska matlab….bhai jiss ladki se pyaar kartha hai wo aur koi nahi purvi hai…wow…and saw sachvi laughing…abhijeet sir tarika chinta maat karo…mera jithe ji purvi ko koi dukh nahi pohuche ga…mai ussa uska pyaar dungi….ussa uske pyaar se ….uski zindagi se milwaungi…..jab kushiya chinliya jatha hai tho bohut dukh hota hai…..aur iss dukh ko mujhse bhehatar aur koi nahi jantha…..aur mai tumhe iss dukh se guzarne nahi dungi…..aur yeah mera wada hai…and with this she enagaged in work…

All were busy in there work ….tarika and purvi were in room and both are freshing up for the function…..purvi is helping tarika….. and bouyz room Nikhil is helping abhijeet…. And down sachin and freddy are seeing arrangements… but…but aur sweet cute couple daya and shreya are fight on some matter…..

Daya: dekho shreya yeah idea acha nahi hai…..

Shreya: sir yeah idea best hai…..

Daya: abhijeet ko pasand nahi aye ga….

Shreya: I'm 100% sure ki abhijeet sir aur tarika dono ko bohut pasand aye ga…..

Daya: shreya mai unhe tumse acha jantha hu….yeah idea unhe acha nahi laga ga…..

Shreya fake anger: what do you mean sir?

Daya bit his tongue and to himself: arey yaar mane kya boldiya….

Shreya: sir ….aaj apke idea se zyada abhijeet sir ko mera idea hi pasand ayega…..

Daya: ji nahi …mujhe pata hai ki mera bhai ko aur meri hone wali bhehan ko kya pasand hai…

Sachin: gudia…kyu daya sir se bhehas kar rahi hai…

Shreya: dekho na bhai daya sir meri baat nahi maan rahe hai…in innocent and sad voice….daya and sachin smiles on her innocence but still daya is not convenced ….. and know sachin is also taking daya sir side…..

Sachin: acha phele bol baat kya hai….

Shreya: bhai mai bol rahi hu ki aaj ke sangeet mai hum thode purane aur rasam se juda…..i mean iss environments se juda songs pe nachenga….tho daya sir bol rahe hai ki nahi hum kuch haatke songs pe dance kare….

Sachin convenced by daya idea: arey shreya daya sir bhi tho sahi bol rahe hai…akal purane songs se bhi ache songs hai na hum unpar perform karthe hai na…

Daya: dekha tumhare bhai ne bhi mera side hi liya…

Shreya in anger: ap log kuch bhi karolo …par sangeet ka theam nahi balega….with this she went to room to fresh up… sachin and daya were shouting from back that this theam will not be applied they will change but no use she had already gone….

**In girls room:**

Shreya entered something murmuring…..tarika was in wash room so she had not seen but purvi was setting her dress she saw shreya murmuring…she went near her and asked what is the matter….

Purvi: shreya kya apne ap mai baate kar rahi hai…

Shreya: tera bhai aur mera bhai ki wajase mujhe apne ap hi baat karna paad raha hai….

Purvi laughed on her comment: arey meri pyaari dost phele yeah tho bolo ki baat kya hai…

Shreya saw her and explained her every thing…. After listening purvi spoke…

Purvi with attitude: acha tho yeah baat hai….shreya aaj wohi hoga jot u chathi hai….tu jasa chathi hai wasa hi hoga sangeet mai…..mai bhi tho dekhu kon tujhe roke ga…..

Shreya sad: par purvi bhai aur daya sir ko kase manage karenga…wo dono tho kuch na kuch karenga….aur humhari maadat kon karega…

Purvi thought for while: shreya Nikhil humhari maadat karega….

Shryea smiled: hahahaha…what a joke…..

Purvi confused: issme joke kya hai…

Shreya irriated: joke nahi hai tho aur kya hai… Nikhil daya sir kea age phiche gum tha rahatha hai…..aur wo daya sir ki baat manega na humhari help kyu karega…..

Purvi: arey haan….mai tho bhul hi gai…tho phir…hmmmmm…haan pankaj…..

Shreya: no please wo tho humesha plan flop hi kartha hai…..

Purvi: haan yeah bhi tho hai…..aur aagar bhai thoda gussa kya dekhayenga yeah tho dar ke mare wahi maarjayega….

Shreya: purvi kuch soch…..

Purvi: shreyaaaa….shreyaaaa….. freddy sir….

Shreya face lite up: freddy sir yes …. Wo hamahri help karenga….

Purvi: par yaha bhi problem hai…..

Shreya again bit sad: wo kya?

Purvi: aagar bhai gussa hogai tho freddy sir unke taraf hojayenga….shreya and purvi thought for a while and them…

Shreya: nahi honge…..

Purvi: aur wo kase…

Shreya: smitha di(freddy wife)…and smiled widely….

Purvi: arey haan…and they both hi-fived and went near smitha and explained her…..and she told freddy to do what they say…as freddy has no other option so he agreed….. and all went to ready as its time for sangeet…..tarika was wearing her brown and violet colour sarree…. Purvi and shreya was dressed in anarkali dresses and was looking pretty…..boyz was ready and came down…. And was waiting for girls to come…meantime girls came and abhijeet and tarika were on stage….and an annocement…..

ACP: ladies and gentle man…first of all I would like to thank you all for being here in my son sangeet rasam… abhijeet had tears in his eyes after listening this tarika observed and pressed his hand lightly….abhijeet became normal….

ACP: so aaj mera beta aur bhahu ke sangeet ko char chand lagane…..mera dusra beta…..aur…

Salukhe: meri dusri beti…..ne bohut mehant ki hai…..taki…..

ACP: taki unke yeah yaadkar din aur bhi yaad kar hojaye….

Salukhe: so ab hum chathe hai ki ap sab humhare kushiyo mai samil hoke humhare bacho ke intazamo ko enjoy kijiye…..and

ACP: and know I request shreya to come on stage and start the function….. with this all claps and shreya came on stage took mike from ACP….ACP and salukhe went down and were busy with tarika parents talking…

Shreya on stage: gud evening one and all…and thank you all joining us in this special occasion day… so aaj jase ki ap sab ko pata hai ki….hamhare…Mumbai ke CID …..

Daya in between on other mike: aur mera pyaare bhaiya…..shreya saw him and again started…

Shreya: aur Mumbai CID ki forensic expert…

Daya again: meri pyaari bhabhi….

Shreya: unka aaj sangeet ka function hai…so mai chathi hu ki aaj wo dono ko yeah din humesha humesha yaad kar rahe…..aur humhare theam unhe pasand aye….

Daya: tumhara theam pasand nahi aye ga…dekh lena….humhara hi pasand ayega…..

Shreya: wo tho dekha jayega…all are enjoying their cute fight…..

Daya: dekh le na….aur harne ke liye tayar rehana…..

Shreya smiled: aaj tak daya kabhi kisi chiz mai nahi hara hai…par iss bhar zarur issme harenga ap….

Daya: dekthe hai kon hartha hai aur kon jitha hai…..

Shreya: dekh lena…with this she went from there…

Daya to sachin: yaar sachin lagtha tumhari bhehan bohut ziddi hai….

Sachin smiled: sir ziddi…sir yeah tho bohut kam hai….ek waqt tha jab wo apni baat maanwane ke liye…..kuch bhi karthi thi….. aur jiss zidd ki baat ap ab kar rahe hai na…wo tu usme se kuch bhi nahi hai…and smiled sadly….and went from there…..

A voice from back stage smitha: thodi der mai…..apke samne ane wale hai…..CID ki do kubsurat…..daring ….ppyaari….cute… pariya…. Here we go….all lights off…..some group of girls occupied center of the hall in round…..and music started…with this they started dancing… moved from there and there in middle our two beautiful girls face to other side and stood…music started …..

**Hey Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hey Dola Re****  
****Oooooh Maaahiii**

They turned and they were so beautiful in those traditional white sarree with red border …they were in pure Calcutta style….and looking awesome….

**Hey Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola****  
****Man Dola Re Dola****  
****Hey Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola****  
****Man Dola Re Dola**

they were dancing and our handsome daya and sachin was lost in both and was staring them…..

shreya: **Lag Jane Tho Nazariya Gir Jane Tho Bizuriya****  
**purvi: ** Lag Jane Tho Nazariya Gir Jane Tho Bizuriya****  
****Band Ke Main Gungroo****  
**shreya: **Pahenke Main Payal Oo****  
**purvi: **Oo Band Ke Main Gungroo****  
**shreya: **Pehenke Main Payal****  
**both:** O Jhumm Ke Nachungi Gum Ke Nachumgi****  
****O Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola Man****  
****Dola Re Dola****  
****O Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola Man****  
****Dola Re Dola**

shreya and purvi dancing daya and sachin staring her:**Dekho Ji Dekho Dekho Kaisi Yeh Jankar Hai..****  
****Inki Aankhon Me Dekho Piya Ji Ka Pyaar Hai****  
****Inki Aawaz Me Hoye Kaise Kankar Hai****  
****Piya Ki Yaadon Me Yeh Jiya Bekarar Hai**

shreya went near tarika and pulled her down: **Maate Ki Bindiya Me Woh Hai****  
**purvi:** Palkon Ke Nindiya Me Woh Hai****  
****Tere Tho Tan Man Me Hai****  
****Tere Bhi Dhadkan Me Woh Hai****  
**tarika:** Churi Ke Chan Chan Me Woh Hai****  
****Kangan Ki Kan Kan Me Woh Hai**

tarika shreya purvi: **Churi Ki Chan Chan Me Woh Hai****  
****Kangan Ki Kan Kan Me Woh Hai****  
**purvi: **Band Ke Gungroo Haaan Pehenke Main Payal****  
**shreya: **Jhumm Ke Nachungi Gum Ke Nachungi****  
****Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola Man****  
****Dola Re Dola****  
****Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola Man****  
****Dola Re Dola**

tarika to abhijeet: **Tumne Mujhko.. Duniya De Di****  
****Mujhko Apni.. Khushiya De Di**

shreya to abhijeet: **Unse Kabhi Na Hona Door**

purvi to tarika: **Haan Mang Me Barlena Sindur****  
****Unki Baahon Ka Tum Ho Phool****  
****Main Hoon Kadmo Ki Bas Dul****  
****Band Ke Main Gungroo Pehenke Main Payal****  
****Band Ke Main Gungroo Pehenke Main Payal****  
****Jhumm Ke Nachungi Gum Ke Nachungi**

both: **Dola Re Dola Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola Man****  
****Dola Re Dola****  
****Dola Re Doal Re Dola Re Dola Hai Dola Dil Dola Man****  
****Dola Re Dola**

song was completed tarika had tears in eyes…..its happy tears…..she hugged shreya and purvi….

Tarika: shreya purvi…thank you thank you so much…..and hugged them…

Shreya and purvi: your welcome dear… and hugged her back….and smiled through tears….

Abhijeet to daya: daya yaar inn dono ne tho unke dost ko aur mera liye itna kiya hai….. tu kuch nahi karega kya…

Daya: arey abhijeet…..mai tho inse bhi acha surprise dunga tum dono ko dekh lena…..

Abhijeet: acha tho shuru hoja…..

Daya to Nikhil: Nikhil ganna shuru kar…..aur haan humhara wala gana…..nikhil nodded and went to play the song….daya was ready to dance….but as soon as he listened the song he was shocked and asked Nikhil…

Daya: Nikhil yeah konsa song hai….mane jo kaha wo lagao…

Nikhil: sir mane wohi lagaya tha…..

Daya: tho phir yeah baadal kase gaya…..

Shreya acting as she is clearing her throat: ahemmm…..aaaa…..ahemmm…..daya understood its her plan…

Sachin: sir phele hi kaha tha na… ziddi hai…

Daya: wo tho hai…par mai bhi kam nahi…..zamke takar dunga….and he started with the song…

Daya: **Waha Waha Ramji, Jodi Kya Banaai****  
****Bhaiya Aur Bhabhi Ko, Badhaai Ho Badhaai****  
****Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein****  
****Dil Se Dil Ki Sagaai**

shreya: **Aapki Kripa Se Yeh, Shubh Ghadi Aai****  
****Jiji Aur Jija Ko, Badhaai Ho Badhaai****  
****Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein****  
****Dil Se Dil Ki Sagaai******

daya: **Mere Bhaiya Jo, Chup Baithe Hain****  
****Dekho Bhabhi Yeh, Kaise Ainthe Hain****  
****Aise Bade Hi Bhale Hain****  
****Maana Thode Manchale Hain****  
****Par Aap Ke Siva****  
****Kahin Bhi Na Phisle Hain******

shreya: **Dekho Dekho Khud Pe, Jiji Itraai****  
****Bhaiya Aur Bhabhi Ko, Badhaai Ho Badhaai**

shreya and daya: **Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein****  
****Dil Se Dil Ki Sagaai**

Daya moved near shreya and pulled with this she landed in daya arms…. He signalled as "dekha mai kabhi nahi hartha…."

shreya:** Suno Jijaji, Aji Aapke Liye****  
****Meri Jiji Ne, Bade Tap Hain Kiye****  
****Mandiron Mein Kiye Phere****  
****Pooja Saanjh Sawere****  
****Teen Lok Taintees****  
****Devon Ko Yeh Rahi Ghere******

daya: **Jaisi Maine Maangi Thi, Waisi Bhabhi Paai****  
**shreya: **Jiji Aur Jija Ko, Badhaai Ho Badhaai****  
**All together: **Sab Rasmon Se Badi Hai Jag Mein****  
****Dil Se Dil Ki Sagaai**

All clapped abhijeet came and hugged daya…..

Abhijeet: thank you mera bhai….

Daya: your welcome…..says seeing shreya…she smiled and saw as…dekha mera idea hi pasand aya abhijeet sir ko….with this she went from there…

Daya holds her hand and pulls her back…she hits with his chest….. she looked in his eyes…

Daya: kya hua aagar abhijeet ko yeah idea pasand agaya tho….iss bhar jo mai karne wala hu wo bhi pasand ayega abhijeet ko…..

Shreya winks: acha … then try it….

Daya: I will do it…..just stay watch it…..

Shreya: all the best sir…

Daya: its needed for you more than me…..because your going to loos….

Shreya confidence: lets see…..and she went from there…song place…..first listening the song daya was confused….he don't know what to do…then it stricked something in his mind….and …..

Daya starts with…..

**Hariyaale Banne Baba Ke Dhore Mat Jaio****  
****Haryaale Banne Baba Ke Dhore Mat Jaio, Dadi Ka Laadla****  
****Mera Banna, Dadi Ka Laadla Mera Banna******

**Here We Go Now, Here We Go Now****  
****Ahaa, Sounds Fresh, Thats Right...**

Purvi and shreya together…and then moves her hand which is fulled with bangles and shaked there hands in front of daya….he smiles looking her…

**Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan****  
****Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan****  
**

Sachin and daya together….sachin moves towards purvi and pulls her hand…..first she was shocked but continue dance,,,,,

**Kachchi Kaliyaan Hum Naa Todhen, Le Jaayen Poora Bageecha****  
****Kachchi Kaliyaan Hum Naa Todhen, Le Jaayen Poora Bageecha****  
**

Daya:** Malan Teri Bagiyaa Bhali Hai****  
****Har Kyari Mein Kaliyaan Khilli Hain****  
****Bhavre Hum Prem Ke Pyase****  
****Sun Lenge Teri Gaaliyaan...******

all: **Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan****  
****Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan******

daya to purvi….sachin to shreya…..

**Kaliyon Ke Galon Pe Til Hai****  
****Aur Kaano Mein Baaliyaan****  
****Kaliyon Ki Ankhen Nasheeli****  
****Par Hothon Pe Gaaliyaan.******

shreya and purvi: **Bhavre Hai Yaa Bhais Hai Ye****  
****Gaate Sunlo Kaise Hai Ye****  
****Apne Tabele Mein Khonte****  
****Se Inko Hai Baandhna******

**Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan******

all boyz:** Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah****  
****We The Cool Champions****  
****Always Number One****  
****Never Play With Us****  
****We The Son Of Guns(BEWARE)******

shreya sings and dance…daya comes and holds her hand…..she looks in to his eyes feels something different in her heart..…..purvi comes and takes her….

**Main Hoon Naar Naveli, Mein Hoon Chail Chbeeli****  
****Mere Paas Nahin Tum Aana****  
****Mere Chakhshu Kataai, Jaadu Ki Pitari****  
****Tumhe Padhjaayena Pachtanaa****  
****Hato Jaao****  
****Hato Jaao******

**Don't Scream Don't Shout******

**Mat Karo Jora Jori****  
****Humein Naa Yun Bharmao******

**Break It Down, Break It Down****  
****Don't Scream Don't Shout.******

**Baiyaan Naa Marorho Saiyaan****  
****Choodiyaan Na Karkaao******

**We Are On The Hook****  
****We Are On The Line****  
****You Cannot Sing****  
****You Cannot Rhyme.******

**Inko Mrindang Tabla Sunaye****  
****Jo Taal Chedh, To...******

**Tin Tinak Tin Tinak Tin Tin Tinak Tin Tinak Tin****  
****Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki Tiki... Taa...******

**La La La Laa Laa Laa Laa Laa...******

tarika mom:**Bhavre To Hain Matvale, Par Mann Ke Kaale Hain****  
****Bante Hain Kitne Sayne, Par Akal Pe Taale Hain******

daya and sachin: **Kaliyon Sunlo Baat Khari Yeh****  
****Bhavron Se Yeh, Bagiyaan Hari Hai****  
****Hum Jo Naa Aayen Yahaan Pe****  
****To Muh Phir Taakna.******

all: **Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan****  
****He Kachchi Kaliyaan Hum Naa Todhen, Le Jaayen Poora Bageecha******

daya pulls her and hugs her …. He feels happy being close to her…but she feels bit uncomfortable….daya observed her and left her….she looked in his eyes and then again daya dance with her…for few seconds she was lost in his eyes….

**Malan Teri Bagiyaa Bhali Hai****  
****Har Kyari Mein Kaliyaan Khilli Hain****  
****Bhavre Hum Prem Ke Pyase****  
****Sun Lenge Teri Gaaliyaan...**

All together…..tarika and abhijeet also comes and dance with all….

**Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan****  
****Kachchi Kaliyaan Mat Todho, Malan Degi Gaaliyaan******

**She Is Very Pretty****  
****She Is Very Preety****  
****She Is Very Very Very Very Pretty****  
****Pretty Pretty Ya...******

**I Am Very Pretty****  
****I Am Very Pretty****  
****I Am Very Very Very Very Pretty****  
****Pretty Prety Ya...******

**She Is Very Pretty****  
****She Is Very Preety****  
****She Is Very Very Very Very Pretty****  
****Pretty Pretty Ya...******

**I Am Very Pretty****  
****I Am Very Pretty****  
****I Am Very Very Very Very Pretty****  
****Pretty Prety Ya...**

All claps…abhijeet hugs daya…..then daya and sachin comes near shreya and purvi….

Sachin: kya hua…..iss bhar bhi humne tum logo ko zabardast takar diya hai…kyu….

Daya: arey sachin chodo na…..yeah log humhare bhara bhar kuch nahi karsakthe…

Shreya smiled evilly: wo ap logo ko nahi dusro ko bol na chahiye ki ap log ne kitna acha perform kiya hai….

Daya: wo tho logo ke chehre ke muskurahat ne bhi bataya…..aur mera bhai ke hug ne…

Purvi: abhi takar dena bhaki hai…..iss bhar hum apke iss takar ko aur bhi zamke takar denga….. winking…..dekh lena….

Sachin: acha …..dekthe hai kitna takar dethe hai…..par haan….ap log tho asa purane songs se hi takar denga…issa se zyada modern tho honahi tum log…

Daya: aur nahi tho kya…asa purane songs pe dance kar rahe hai…and smiled evilly…..

Shreya saw from corner of her eyes and spoke: aagar ACP sir salukhe sir aur tarika ke parents yaha nahi hothe tho…hum bhi ap sabko bata dethe ki hum kitne modern hai….

Purvi: tab ap logo ke mhu se ek laafz bhi nahi nikalega…

Sachin and daya: achaaaaa…..

Shreya and purvi: haannnnn…

Sachin and daya: tho dekthe hai…

Shreya and purvi: dekh lena…..with this they moved from there….

And there was a music…lights were off and shreya was faced her back….she was wearing gagra…her gagra colour is cream with red boarder…..and blouse was red colour… she started with her dance and after music when lyrics started there was lights on ….. and daya was shocked to see her so beautiful and sexy too….

**Mera Jhumka Utha Ke Laya Re Yaar Ve****  
****Jo Gira Tha Bareli Ke Bazar Mein******

**Meein To Thumka Lagake Sharma Gai******

**Boli Ghoongar Bandha Denge Mein Aa Gai****  
****Mujhko Nacha Ke Nach Le****  
****Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le******

**Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar******

**O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.****  
****Sab Ko Bhula Ke Nachle******

**Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar**

After this purvi came and she was wearing dark blue gagra…..with pink boarder…and her blouse was pink colour…sachin was lost in her….and was staring her…she was soooooo beautiful and sexy too…. She started with her dance…

**Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar******

**O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.******

**Mene Galti Kari Thi****  
****Meri Nathni Padi Thi **

**Mene Galti Kari Thi****  
****Meri Nathni Padi Thi ******

**Ki Sone Mein Usko Ranga Gai****  
****Mein Ranga Ke Atariya Pe Aa Gai******

**Mohale Mein Kaise Mara Mar Hai****  
****Bole Mochi Bhi Khud Ko Sonar Hai******

**Sab Ko Nacha Ke Nachle******

**Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar******

**O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.******

**Sab Ko Bhula Ke Nachle******

**Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar**

There was a music and then shreya to joined purvi…they both started with dance….and when music was playing….they started to move there waist and then belly…they were looking really so sexy….our sachin and daya was lost in both….abhijeet and tarika was enjoying there cute and romantic fight….which our cute couples are unaware yet….****

**O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le******

**Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.******

**[Mein To Kamsin Kali Thi****  
****Zara Tan Ke Chale Thi ]2******

**Aage Jaye Ke Gali Pe Bal Kha Gai****  
****Koi Jane Jawani Kab Aa Gai******

**Mere Sadke Zamane Ki Kamai Re****  
****Mujhe Deta Udhari Halwai Re******

**Sab Ko Nacha Ke Nachle******

**Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le******

**Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar******

**O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.******

**Sab Ko Bhula Ke Nachle******

**Aaaja Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le******

**Jhanak Jhanak Jhankar******

**O Nach Le Nach Le Mere Yaar Tu Nach Le****  
****Abb To Luta Hai Bazar.**

All clapped after song finished… after there dance shreya and purvi winked to daya and sachin…..with this they both came out of there shock …from there thoughts…..from there starre…

Shreya to daya: kya hua sir…..bolthi band…

Daya trying to be normal: isme bolti band hone mai kya kiya hai tumne…..

Purvi: acha to yeah bhi purana song hai…..aur ismai bhi koi modern nahi hai…..

Sachin also trying to be normal: haan….ismai kya modern hai…yeah tho bache bhi kar sakthe hai…aagar practise karayenga tho…..

Shreya: achaaaa….tikhe tho jake unhe hi sikhaye na….

Purvi: aur nahi tho kya….baade aai…modern bolne wale….kudhi itne purane khayal ke hai….aur hum se bol rahe hai ki hum purane hai…..modern nahi hai…huh…..

Meantime ACP and salukhe were seeing there cute fight and decide to leave them all and enjoy…..because of them they are not enjoying hole heartedly….

ACP: acha shreya jara suno beta….

Shreya: ji sir…..

Salukhe: beta wo hum dono bohut tak gaye hai…..tho hum sone jarahai…..tum log enjoy karo beta….

Shreya: par sir apke bina hum kase…

Purvi: haan sir…apke bina sirf hum ….

ACP: purvi …ab tum log enjoy karo na…..aur wase bhi abhi tak hum the na tum logo ke sath…..tho phir ab hum soojathe hai….bohut tak gai…

Salukhe: haan beta…..aur aaj wo case bhi aya tha…..yaha waha gumna…isliye tak gai…..tho hum chalthe hai….tum log enjoy karo…..

Shreya: okay sir…..chaliye mai apke bed arrange karthi hu…

ACP: arey nahi shreya rahane do hum dekhlenga…

Purvi: par sir…

Salukhe: chinta maat karo hum manage karlenga…

ACP: sur shreya jara guest ko bhi dekh lena…kahi koi zarurat hai kya…aur unke jane tak sab manage karlena….

Shreya: haan sir mai dekh lungi…ap chinta maat kijiye sir….

Salukhe: arey yaar praduman…meri beti sab deklegi…..ab chalo hum chalthe hai…aur haan shreya purvi….ladko ko jithne maat dena…..

Shreya and purvi smiled…..ACP salukhe and tarika parents went to take rest…..daya and sachin was shocked by salukhe comment….

Daya: chahe kitna bhi bol le sir jithnaga tho hum hi…..

Shreya: acha dekthe hai…

Sachin: dekhlena….

Purvi: wo tho pata chalhi jayega…kon jithe ga…and signal something to shreya…and shreya showed thumb up….with this purvi went up to girls room…after sometime…..the lights was off….all were confused…..but there was an annoucment…..

Shreya: a bap sab apne apne dil tham ke betiye….ab jo performance hone wala hai wo purvi ka most romantic and modernnnnnnn performance hai….tho uske performance ke baad tho ap sab ke hoos udd jayenga…aur haan kaas kar wo jinka dil kisike liye bohut kamzor hai…sambhal ke …kahi wo dil usse dekhne ke baad kamzor na padjaye…aur apni dil ki baat zuban pen na aajai….and smiled evilly…..it is for sachin…tarika abhijeet and daya smiled seeing sachin expression…he was confused that how shreya comes to know about his love on purvi….though shreya words were indirect but for a CID officer it is not much hard to understand those words…

Music started…..all were eagaerly waiting for the performance…..all lights was off….purvi came down from steps….light spoted on her….giving seductive looks to sachin…..sachin was shocked to see her like that…she was dam sexy hot…..she was wearing a fish cut gagra…..of black colour….and half blouse covering her upper part…..and opened her beely…

**Sona Sone Patole Lakkha****  
****Sona Sone Patole****  
****Yeah****  
****Aye Takdiyaan Rehendiyaan Ankhaan****  
****Aye Takdiyaan Rehendiyaan******

**Yeah Ho****  
****Wassup****  
****You Soniyo She Put Up A Show****  
****Unless I Am Impress****  
****Baby I Gotta Go****  
****I Wont Mind Tell****  
****You That I Take You Floor****  
****But Tonight No Bites****  
****Cause The Wife Will Know**

She started dancing in between hall….giving most seductive looks to sacchin…and he was all loosing his grip on him and was staring her with his seductive looks making her shiver from core…

**Sona Sone Patole Lakkha****  
****Sona Sone Patole Lakkha****  
****Yeah****  
****Aye Takdiyaan Rehndiyaan Ankhaan****  
****Aye Takdiyaan Rehndiyaan Ankhaan****  
****Main Ki Dassaan Apni Ve******

**Aye Chan Karda Hai Tareefa****  
****Ho Mere Husn De Kone****  
****Kone Kone Di****  
****Ho Kone Kone Di******

**Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di******

**Yeh Duniya****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di**

Sachinmoved near her…andpulled her in hug….****

**Gore Gore Pairaan Vich****  
****Nachdi Nu Pain Hove****  
****Lawa Zandu Balm Soniye****  
****Yeah****  
****Nach Nach Wagh Changi****  
****Baanh Vich Ajj Meri****  
****Aaj Karle Aaram Soniye Soniye******

**Gore Gore Pairaan Vich****  
****Nachdi Nu Pain Hove****  
****Lawa Zandu Balm Soniye****  
****Yeah****  
****Nach Nach Wagh Changi****  
****Baanh Vich Ajj Meri****  
****Aaj Karle Aaram Soniye Soniye******

**Chamka Chamka Meriyaan****  
****Main Cham Cham Karke Chamka****  
****Lava Zandu Balm Ji Nachde****  
****Nachde Paijan Thamka******

**Chamka Chamka Meriyaan****  
****Main Cham Cham Karke Chamka****  
****Lava Zandu Balm Ji Nachde****  
****Nachde Paijan Thamka******

**Mere Hi Charche****  
****Meri Aahein Gallaan****  
****Jag Sara Karda Ni Baar Baar Ve******

**Yeh Duniya****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di******

**I Want To Tonite****  
****I Want To Love****  
****I Want To Tonite****  
****I Want To Love******

**Hirani Vargi Chal Meri Te****  
****Nagan Vargiya Gutta****  
****Menu Vekh Ke Lang Diya Ne****  
****Aisa Vardiya Rutta**

She pushed sachin and again started dancing….sachin smiled and moved again towards her….he was attrached towards her…like shreya said…all smiled seeing him like that…****

**Hirani Vargi Chal Meri Te****  
****Nagan Vargiya Gutta****  
****Menu Vekh Ke Lang Diya Ne****  
****Aisa Vardiya Rutta******

**Khul Jawan Sadh Ke****  
****Chamlenge Vaj Ke****  
****Mein Da Sharmava Hai Bar Bar Ve**

sachin came near her…and moved his fingers from her forhead to her cheeks….and then to her lips giving seductive looks to her…purvi became nervous but controlled herself and pushed him back and again started with her dance…****

**Yeh Duniya****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di****  
****Yeh Duniya Pittal Di******

**Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di******

**Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di****  
****Ho Baby Doll Main Sone Di **

song completed all clapped…..sachin was still staring her….daya saw shreya smilling looking his brother…..he went near her…..

shreya: purvi tu ne tho hoos udda diye hai sabke …..aur kaas kar kissi ase ki ….ki wo abhi tak shocks se bahar hi nahi aye…seeing her brother lost and smiles under throat…..

abhijeet: haan purvi bohut acha tha…

purvi: thank you bhai…..

tarika: yaar agar koi pagal hotaa tho tujhe abhi uthake lejatha….

Shreya: tarika pagal tho hai….par shayad wo pagal bhi shock mai hai….

Daya to irritate her: meri bhehan hai isliye tho kisi bhi pagal ko kabhu kar sakthi hai….

Shreya smiled: pata hai mujhe…

Daya: aur meri bhehan tumse acha karthi hai….tumhari jase purane khayal ki nahi hai…..modern hai…shreya saw him with serious look…..

Purvi: par bhai thodi der phele tho ap hi bol rahe the na ki hum dono purane khayal ke hai…tho ab kya hua…..

Daya smiled nervously not having words to say…..purvi signalled something to shreya….shreya nodded and went from there…...

Again lights off…all were shocked again…an announcement again….

Purvi: ladies and gentleman…..no in fact for only gentes….apne apne dil ko sambhal ke rakna….kahi fisal na jaya…..ab jo hone wala hai uske baad tho ap apne hooso hawaz ko denga… so here we go…..with our CID officer in a most romantic look…lights spoted on steps again….she was wearing sarree which daya selected in shopping mall….pink colour with golden boarder and with violet colour desing on it….light spoted from her legs moving up to her belly …. She stepped down steps…..and she was wearing a silver thin waist chain covering her belly…..and showing her sexy waist…..lights moved up….and stopped to her neck and she was wearing a simple platinum chain…..then again she came in between hall and lights spoted on her….daya was staring with eyes wide open and happy to see her in that sarree…..she was sooooooo sexy and hot…..that daya can't resist any more….

Music started…daya was shocked to see her moments…..he was staring her moving waist …her center belly….she was sexy…and giving most romantic seductive looks to him and winking him….and making him more and more nervous…and impatient…

**All I Seee ****  
****In Hersszzz Touch******

**Wats D Fun ? Ah Ah****  
****Do U Know Wht I Mean It Isz ?****  
****Mmmm****  
****Sup Sup****  
****Oooooo****  
****Can I Get Ya****  
****Oooooo****  
****Can I Touch Ya****  
****Oooooo****  
****Can I Get Ya****  
****Oooooo****  
****Can I Touch Ya**

She stared with the song…and giving seductive looks to daya…****

**Zara Zara Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me******

**Ah Zara Zara .. Oooo Ooo Ooo******

**Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Oooo Ooo Ooo**

she moved her belly and was dancing…daya was staring her from top to bottom….****

**Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum****  
****Dum Da Dum Da Dum****  
****Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum **

**Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum****  
****Dum Da Dum Da Dum****  
****Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum******

**Zara Zara Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me******

**Ah Zara Zara .. Oooo Ooo Ooo******

**Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Oooo Ooo Ooo**

She moved towards daya…and stood in front of him faceing her half body side to him….and moved her hands dragged from waist slowly to her upper body….daya stared her hand moment and her body curve….he thoughtshe is dam hot yaar….****

**I Love The Way You Touchin Me, Feeling Me****  
****Boy Im Gonna Be Rebelling****  
****Boy My Little Secrets Gonna Let You Know****  
****That Wen You Put Your Arms Around Me****  
****I Love The Way You Surround Me****  
****Oh Boy I M Gonna Loose Control **

**I Love The Way You Touchin Me, Feeling Me****  
****Boy Im Gonna Be Rebelling****  
****Boy My Little Secrets Gonna Let You Know****  
****That Wen You Put Your Arms Around Me****  
****I Love The Way You Surround Me****  
****Oh Boy I M Gonna Loose Control**

She took a round and stood back of daya and kept her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her….. and looked in his eyes…..for a second she was distracted by his caring and love eyes…but gathered courage and again started her dance…..she moved her hand on his neck and dragged to his chest…..and moved close to him …he became nervous…abhijeet tarika and purvi was enjoying his nervous ness….****

**Tere Hi Tera Hi Intezaar Hai****  
****Mujhe To Bas Tujhse Pyaar Hai****  
****Tera Hi Tera Abb Khumaar Hai****  
****Khud Pe Na Mere Ikhtiyaar Hai**

**Tere Hi Tera Hi Intezaar Hai****  
****Mujhe To Bas Tujhse Pyaar Hai****  
****Tera Hi Tera Abb Khumaar Hai****  
****Khud Pe Na Mere Ikhtiyaar Hai**

She again took a round around him and giving her most seductive looks…..daya moved his hands up and his hands landed on her bare waist and caught her from back…first she was nervous….but controlled herself….daya pulled her back…and moved his hands on her wasit and then belly….****

**Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum****  
****Dum Da Dum Da Dum****  
****Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum******

**Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Oooo Ooo Ooo******

**Once Time Touch Me Like This****  
****I Like What You Want****  
****What You Give Its A Risk****  
****Two Time Touch Me Like This****  
****Together Wanna Fasa D Style The Way Tat A Lover****  
****Three Time Touch Me By Far****  
****Gets Over Here Comes The Crazy With Me In My Car****  
****Its One Time Touch Me Like This****  
****I Know Wat You Want, Wat You Can, Wat You Say.. My Lover**

He turned her and faced her…..she smiled nervously and pushed him back….with this he landed on couch(in function we can see this couch with white colour bedsheet and white colour pillows) she bended down and moved her fingers from his forhead to cheek…and then neck….and moved down to his chest….she moved closed to him…he was lost in her eyes…..she moved more close to him…with this daya lifted his body up in order to kiss her….but she pushed him back….and moved in between hall again…****

**Yeh Dard-E-Dil To Ho Na Agar****  
****Sataye Abb Dooriyon Ka Gum****  
****Behek Jaye Na Yeh Kadam****  
****Hai Tujhe Meri Jaan Ki Kasam**

**Yeh Dard-E-Dil To Ho Na Agar****  
****Sataye Abb Dooriyon Ka Gum****  
****Behek Jaye Na Yeh Kadam****  
****Hai Tujhe Meri Jaan Ki Kasam******

**Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum****  
****Dum Da Dum Da Dum****  
****Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum******

**Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Oooo Ooo Ooo**

******Touch Me Touch Me Touch Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Hold Me Hold Me Hold Me****  
****Ah Zara Zara****  
****Oooo Ooo Ooo**

Daya stood in place and was seeing her from top to bottom…and was lost in her sexy hot look….she again came and pulled him in between hall…..and rounded her hand around his neck….daya moved his hands up and landed on her waist again….and rubbed his hands around her…she was nervous….but behaved normal….she turned herself and leaned her back on daya…..and lifted her head to see him…..and moved her hands on his face…..he smiled seeing her near him….****

**[Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum****  
****Dum Da Dum Da Dum****  
****Bin Tere Sanam Is Jahan Mein****  
****Beqkaar Hum] 3**

Song was compeleted….and daya was in same position…..and she was leaned on his…..lifted her face up and…

Shreya: kya apko abhi bhi mai purani kahayal ki lagthi hu…..she winked him….and moved from there….abhijeet and tarika was staring then…purvi was staring her lost love….hehehehehehe…..yes sachin….who is still lost in her…..and staring her from long time….she moved towards him…

Purvi: kyu sir abhi bhi apko khehana hai ki mai purani khayal ki hu…..she winked….and moved from there…..

Sangeet rasam was completed…..daya and sachin was lost in shreya and purvi….in fact they were shocked to see them like that…. In that sexy hot mood…. And there dance….after seeing them like that abhirika giggled….and Nikhil freddy pankaj was enjoying there shocked expressions….shreya and purvi saw them like that moved towards them…..

Shreya: purvi lagtha hai kisi ko kuch baate yakin nahi horaha hai…kyu…..

Purvi moved close to him: haan shreya…dekhtho….kase chehre ka huliya baadal gaya hai…..

Shreya and purvi giggled…

Daya trying to be normal: nikhil mane tujhe jo gane diye the wo kyu nahi lagaya tumne….

Nikhil: sir mane freddy sir ko bolke diya tha ki yeah gana apne lagane ko kaha tha par pata nahi kase miss place hogai….freddy trying to hide from all…shreya and purvi hi-fived….smitha smiled seeing her husband nervous…..

Daya: yaar freddy tu sahi gane nahi laga saktha jo Nikhil ne diye the…..

Freddy stumberring: ssss…ssirrr…..mane …mane laga…laga ya hai na…

Daya: konse….in irritated tone…

Shreya: wohi jo humne kaha tha….

Daya: kya….freddy tu ladke walo ke taraf se hoke ladki walo ko kase support kar sakthe ho…

Freddy: ab kya karu sir…biwi ki baat ko kon tal saktha hai…..

Daya: kya bhabhi ap….in sad tone… kya bhabhi apne tho inn dono ko jitha diya hai….

Smitha smiled: jane do na daya…dekho sab kitne kush hai…aur tarika aur abhijeet ko bhi yeah idea kitna pasand aye….aur haan na tum hare na shreya…

Sachin: par wo kase di…..

Smitha smiled: shreya chathi thi sangeet ki rasam traditional ho….wo phele huwa tha….hey na…..all nodded…aur tum log chathe the…ki sangeet modern ho…tho wo bhi tho kiya in ladkiao ne…all smiled and daya looked shreya and felt happy to see her smilling ….acha ab yeah sab chodo aur chalo sab bohut tak gaye hai chalke aram karo…..aur shreya daya tum dono bhi chalo phir tum dono ko kaal ke function ki tayari bhi tho karni hai….wase bhi kaal haldi ka rasam hai…aur uske baad bhi bohut kam hota hai….chalo ab….

Shreya: haan di chaliye ap sab chaliye….wo mujhe thoda kam hai …mai karke athi hu….

Purvi: acha tikhe par jaldi aajana…..

Shreya nodded and all went as abhirika was tried so they both went and slept….purvi sachin freddy Nikhil pankaj talked for sometime and then they to slept…..shreya was seeing arrangements for tomorrow and saying to workers to clean todays decoration…daya was staring her….after sometime she explained them work and came and sat beside daya…daya saw her and smiled…

Shreya: sorry sir…

Daya confused: sorry? Aur wo kis liye…

Shreya: meri wajase ap jasa chathe the wasa nahi huwa na aaj ka function…mujhe asa nahi karna chahiye tha…par pata nahi kya hogaya tha mujhe…apni baat maanwane ke liye mane apke bharema apke armano ke bharema nahi socha…

Daya smiled: shreya aaj ka function jithna acha hua hai na…utna acha mai kabhi apni zindagi mai nahi kar pata…..tumhari wajase aaj mera bhai ke chehre par mane bohut zyzada haasi dekha hai…..jo shayad mera karne se nahi atha….….wase mane koi plan koi song select nahi kiya hai….shreya was shocked…

Shreya: what?

Daya smiled seeing her shocked: haan…

Shreya: tho phir Nikhil ko baatana…aur wo sab…

Daya: wo…..wo CD tho khali hai….

Shreya: kyaaa…acha tho phir apne itna hangama kyu kiya…..

Daya: bas ase hi….in his mind…mane tumhare aur purvi ki baate sunli…aur mujhe pata tha ki freddy tum logo ki help kar raha hai…..mai tumhe has the hua dekhna chatha tha….isliye itna hangama kiya tha…..and he smiled…..

Shreya: ap has kyu rahe hai….

Daya: kuch nahi ….acha hoga sab kam….

Shreya: haan bas…ek bar yeah decoration nikhal de tho hum kaal ki decoration ke bharema dek sakthe hai….

Daya: acha tikhe….and he rested back on couch…..

Shreya: sir lagtha hai ap tak gai….jake soo jaye sir…..

Daya: nahi shreya mai tik hu….wase bhi mujhe neend nahi arahi hai…

Shreya: par sir….agar ap soyenga nahi tho…..kaal pura din thake thake rahanga ap….

Daya: nahi rahunga…..and saw into shreya eyes…..shreya saw him and smiled….and then called a worker….

Shreya: bhaiya ji….

Worker: ji didi….

Shreya:bhaiaya ji…..ap sab bhi thak gaye honge….tho kuch der aram kjiye aur…..chai ya coffe pijiye…

Worker: ji didi…he was about to move…but …..didi…

Shreya: haan….

Worker: apke liye aur bhai ji ke liye bhi coffee ya chai lekar aao….

Shreya looked towards daya…..and he nodded in yes….

Shreya: tike bhai…..ap do coffee lekar aye ga…worker nodded and moved to get…

Daya: wase shreya kaal aur kya hai….

Shreya: kaal haldi ki rasam hai….aur pata hai sir apko….haldi ki rasam main a bohut maza atha hai…

Daya: acha wo kase….

Shreya: sir haldi tho dulha dulhan ko lagatha hai…..par kya hai na…kheha the hai ki dulha dulhan ko lagaya gaya haldi agar kisi kuwari ladki ko galthi se lagjaye….tho uske bohut jaldi shaadi hojayegi…

Daya: achaaaa….

Shreya: haan….isilye sab chidane ke liye janbuch kar kuwari ladki ko haldi lagathe hai…

Daya: par tumne tho kaha tha ki agar galthi se lagjaye tho jaldi hotha hai shaadi…..

Shreya smiled: haan sir…..par bas wo mazak karne ke liye asa kartha hai…asa karne se nahi hotha hai…agar galthi se lagjaye tho hotha hai…..asa maa bolthi thi…..

Daya: achaa…..

Worker: didi …..yeah lijiye apke liye coffee and he gave to cups of coffee and moved from there…..shreya turned towards daya…

Shreya: daya sir yeah lijiye coffee…..

Daya got up and took from her hand: thank you…..

Shreya: your welcome…

And they were silent for few seconds and enjoying there coffee…

Shreya: sir…ap agar galat na samjhe tho mai kuch mang sakthi hu apse…..

Daya: shreya issme permiision lene ki kya baat hai….bolo na…..

Shreya: sir hum thodi der bhar khuli hawamai jaye…..please….

Daya: bas itna hi…acha chalo…..

Shreya smiled: sachi sir….

Daya: haan…..

Shreya smiled widely: kaha chale sir…

Daya confused: kaha chale matlab….

Shreya: matlab….mujhe kuch asa jage jana hai…jaha koi bhi na ho…bohut santhi ho…koi hume disturb na kare…..

Daya: par shreya itni raat ko asa konsi jaga jayenga hum….

Shreya with puppy eyes: sir sir sir…..please please please….

Daya can't denie her wish: acha acha…..tikhe…mujhe ek bohut achi jaga pata hai chalo…and they moved out to go…..daya took his car keys and came out….and was about to open the door…shreya called him again….

Shreya with sad face: sir….

Daya: ab kya hua….hum jarahe hai na…..

Shreya came near him and hold his hand: sir hum bike pe chalthe hai na….aur itni raat ko agar apne car start kiya tho sab uttjayenga… phir hum nahi japayenga…

Daya: par shreya bike pe…..

Shreya: haan sir …..mai bore hogai hu car mai baat ke travel karne se…..please sir….

Daya: acha tikhe par ab bike kaha se lao….

Shreya: sir Nikhil ki bike hai na…..

Daya: arey haan….acha tum yaha wait karo mai jake keys leke atha hu….shreya nodded and he went to get keys…..after few minute he came with keys and both moved out….daya had not started bike in hall…..they dragged bike out so that no one get disturb…and after some distance….they moved for there first long drive before proposal….

Daya: abb kush…

Shreya with happy tone: bohut kush….as she was in sarree she sat one side…suddenly bike jerked because of speed breaker…..and she was about to slip…but caught daya shoulder tight…..

Daya tensed: shreya aram se….ache se pakado…..phele hi sarree par ho phisal jaogi….shreya smiled on his concern….and hold his shoulder….aur agar tumhe kuch hua tho tumhara bhai mujhe kacha chabajayega…..

Shreya tensed: sir nahi …..please bhai ko maaat bol na ki hum bike pe bhahar gaye hai….wo gussa hojayenga…

Daya: kyu…..

Shreya: unhe pasand nahi mera bike par travel karne se….

Daya: acha par kyu….

Shreya: unhe lagtha hai ki mai bike pe adjust nahi kar paongi…isiliye…

Daya smiled: acha…yeah sachin bhi na…..and again speed breaker…with this she again jerked…..

Daya: shreya ache se pakado na…..nahi tho girjao gi…

Shreya: sir mane pakada hai…..

Daya: shreya mai itna bhi moota nahi hu ki tum mujhe tikse mera kamar(waist) se na pakad pao….

Shreya hesitated: par sir wo…

Daya: par war kuch nahi….and pulled her hands from his shoulder and made her the caught through his waist…..shreya shivered by his touch…..and they were close to each other…..and after few minute they reach there destination…

Daya: lo hum agai…and they both got down and went there….it was a sea shore….but far from beach area….it is the place were no one come…as no one know much about that place….at a corner of sea shore….there was rocks….and surrounded by water around it….its not more inside the sea…..but water occupied that rock…and when waves comes and hit the rock water splashes on rock…but not more…..just a drops…

Shreya saw the place and was stunned…..it was sooooo beautifullllllll….

Shreya: sir yeah bohut kubsurat jaga hai…..wow….i liked it….

Daya: haan…aur jabhi pareshan hotha hu tho yaha ake baat tha hu…tho maan ko shukun miltha hai…zyada tar kisi ko bhi yeah jaga nahi pata…..

Shreya: acha….turned towards him….. par ab mujhe pata chalgaye hai…..aur aaj se yeah mera bhi favourite spot hai…..aur mai bhi yaha aungi jab mai pareshan hongi tho….

Daya smiled: jarur ana…..acha ab baat jao aur seneri ka maza lo…ase hi shant jaga chathi thi na tum…..

Shreya: haan sir….thank you so much for this beautiful place and she hugged his…..first he was shocked but hugged her back…..after few minutes she realised the situation and separated from hug…

Shreya: sorry sir wo…..

Daya: its ok ab baato…and they sat….shreya was looking all around….and water was splashing when waves hit rock…daya was staring her…..and rested back on rock….

Daya: shreya…

Shreya turned towards him: haan sir…

Daya: thank you…

Shreya: thank you kisliye sir….

Daya: wo tumne meri pasand ki sarree pasand kiya aur karida….aur phir aaj tumne yeah phena…..bohut kubsurat lag rahi ho tum iss sarree mai…..

Shreya smiled nervously: thank you sir…aur wase bhi apki selection hi itni achi thi ki mujhe bhi pasand karna pada…

Daya: par iss sarree ki kubsurat tho aur bhi baad gai tumhare phehane ke baad…..

Shreya downed her head: thank you sir…..and smiled shyly…..

Daya smiled on her antic: acha ab yaha rest karo aur upper un stars ko dekho kitne kubsurat hai…..

Shreya saw up and then rested her back on rock beside daya maintain some distance…..daya saw her and was lost in her beauty…shreya stared stars and was thinking something….and then feel a sleep there only…daya thought she is resting with closed eyes…..and was staring her…and soon he too fall a sleep…..and they both slept there on rock only…

**At morning: **

Sun raised and falled on there eyes…..shreya was first to get up because of light she doesn't get sleep…she opened her eyes and saw herself on rock….and turned and saw daya…which made her shock…..

**A/N: sooooooooooo how was the story… bohut late post kiya hai….par mera ab tak ke sare stories mai yeah wala sabse baad chapter hai….. hope ap sab ko pasand ayega…..**

**So shreya aur sachin kya chupa rahe hai sab se…**

**Aur ek doubt tho puri hogi ki shreya ko chot sachin ki wajase lagi hai…..**

**Kya sab ko pata chalega shreya ke aathi ke raz ke bharema…..**

**Tho kya dekha shreya ne…** **kya hua daya ko….**

**Jane ke liye should wait for next chapter…tab tak ke liye please REVIEW…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update…. And thank you all for the reviews… I'm glad to know that you all liked the story…**

**So here is next chapter …. Hope you all will like…**

**Aab tak:**

Mehandi ki rasam hoti hai…aur tabhi pata chaltha hai ki shreya ko chot sachin ki wajase lagi hai… aur uske baad sangeet ki rasam mai boys verses girls hota hai aur girls win hothe hai…. infact yeah daya ka plan hotha hai shreya ko thoda cheer up karne ke liye par yeah baat shreya ko nahi baata tha hai… and sab tak jathe hai aur sone jathe hai par shreya aur daya ko kam hotha hai aur wo do no hall mai hi rahathe hai ….. thodi der baad shreya daya se puch thi hai ki kya wo dono thodi der bhahar jasakthe hai kahi shant jaga jaha koi na ho tho daya maan jatha hai aur jathe hai…. aur beach pe jathe hai aur ek rock pe baithe hai aur wahi so jathe hai aur subha sab se phele shreya ka ankhe khulthe hai kyu ki suraj ki kirne padnese …..aur wo dekthi hai ki….

**Aab aage:**

Shreya uthi hai…. shreya ko light rehane se ya light ankho pe padne se neend nahi athi hai….. so wo utt jathi hai aur dekthi hai ki….

She sees daya was beside her ….. infact so close to her….. his right hand is wraaped around her waist… and her head is buried on his chest…. She was shocked to see herself in that position….and looks here and there and realised they slept there only….. she felt uncomfortable in that postion and tried to move…. But because of her struggle daya moved a bit in sleep and pulled her more close and rounded his hands more tight on her waist….. she shivered on his touch….. but felt good to be in his arms…..felt secure in is hug….and for sometime remained in that position only….and then somehow moved from his grip and sat on rock….and starred rising sun…..

Shreya pov: yeah kya horaha hai mujhe….daya sir jab mera karib hothe hai tho mujhe kyu acha lagne lagtha hai…..mai apni dukh ko hi bhul jathi hu…kya mujhe daya sir se pyaar hogaya hai…nahi nahi asa nahi hosaktha.…. Mai ase kase soch sakthi hu… nahi mai daya sir ke karib kabhi nahi jasakthi…. Mera dil mai unke liye koi jaga nahi bana sakthi….. mai apne attitt ko nahi bhul sakthi….. mera attitt mere shayeki(shadow) ki tharaha hai…. jindagi bhar mera sath rahe ga….aur job hi mujse juud jayeaga usse bhi mera iss dukhe sath rehana padega…. Yeah kasi dhor par kadi kiya hai bagwan ne mujhe… na mai kush rehasakthi hu…..nahi kisiko kush raksakthi hu…. A tear slipped her eyes….. all her pain reflected in her eyes again… she silently sobbed …. And then looked towards daya…who is in peace full sleep….

Shreya thinking: pata nahi kyu par mujhe apke sath rehana acha lagne laga hai….. aur mujhe pata hai ki apko bhi mera sath rehana acha lagtha hai…tarika ne kaha tha ki ap kabhi koi bhi ladki se zyada baat nahi karthe hai…. par ap mujse baat karthe hai….aur meri koi bhi baat ka bhura nahi maanthe hai…. aur mai bhi apke sath rehana chathi hu….. shayad apse pyaar karne lagi hu….par yeah nahi hosaktha….aur mai apni iss baat par pura dyan rakungi ki yeah baat apko pata bhi na chale…. Agar ap bhi mera bharema asa sochthe hai tho mai nahi chathi ki apke dil mai mera liye kisi bhi thara ki feelings ho….. kyu ki mai apko kabhi koi kushi nahi desakthi….. kabhi nahi…. A tear slipped and fell on daya hand… he opened his eyes and shreya saw him wake up …she soon turned and wipped her tears as not to show for him but he saw her rubbing her tears… ke sat and placed hand on her shoulder… she turned and looked him starring….

Shreya starring the sea…floating waves: sir mujhe pata hai ki apke dimak mai kahi sawal hai … jo apki ankhe kahi dino se janeki koshis kar rahe hai…. mujhe pata hai ki apne kahi bhar mera bharema janeki koshis ki…. Chahe wo bhai se ho yaha mujse…. Par kabhi koi jawab nahi mila…..aur ap aaj bhi wahi kosihis kar rahe hai…. she looked into his eyes….

Daya looked her as "tumhe kase pata"

She smiled lightly: sir mai bhi ek CID officer hu….. aur ek CID officer ko chahe kithni bhi problems kyu na ho….. par usse humesha apne ass pass horahe chijo ke bharema dyan rakna padtha hai… sir mujhe nahi pata ki ap mera bharema kya soch the hai… par mera dil mai apke liye bohut izzat hai…. bas mai apse ek chiz maangna chathi hu sir…..

Daya: kyaaaa…

Shreya still looking towards sea: sir please ap kabhi bhi mujse mera attitt ke bharema maat puchiye…. Mai apki izzat karthi hu….. aur mai apse kloi jutt nahi bolsakthi….. please sir …please…. And she turned and joined hands in front of his…..daya saw here like that and felt bad ….. he closed his eyes ….. took a long breadth…. She was still in same position….tears were rolling down…..

Daya caught her hands: shreya mujhe nahi pata ki tumhe kya problem hai…. par haan mai kabhi tumse koi bhi baat nahi puchunga tumhare aattit ke bharemai….. kabhi koi sawal nahi karunga ki tumhare sath kya hua hai… he cupped her face in his palm… par ek baat zarur kahunga ki jabhi tumhe meri zarurat hogi mai hamesha tumhare sath rahunga….. chahe koi bhi baat ho… tum jab chahogi tab mujhe apne pass pavogi… and I promise you…. And kissed her forehead… she shivered but felt secure with him….. she hugged him tight and shadded tears….after sachin daya was the person with whom she felt secure….. after sometime she became normal and separated from hug…..

Shreya: sorry sir wo….

Daya: its ok shreya… acha chalo ab….. bohut der hogai hai… kaal raat ko yahi pe soogai patha bhi nahi chala… issa se phele ki sab utt jaye hume jana hoga….

Shreya nodded and they both went to function hall…..

They parked the bike and went inside…. For their luck no one was awake yet…. They both went to their rooms and got freshen up….and came down and was engaged in their work again….. and as today is haldi rasam… shreya went and brought two cups of coffee and went near daya and handed one to him…..

Shreya: daya sir yeah lijiye coffee…

Daya: haan….thank you shreya…..

Shreya: sir its ok….ap itna formal kyu hothe hai…..

Daya: arey nahi asa kuch nahi hai shreya…

Shreya: acha tho phir kasa hai…..

Daya smiled: kuch bhi nahi…. Thank you wapas leraha hu….ab kush….

Shreya: Bohut kush….

Daya smiled and they sat on couch and was enjoying their coffee with each other company… after sometime all became ready and came down….. sachin and purvi saw shreya and daya sitting….they went near them….

Purvi: good morning bhai…..good morning shreya…..

Shreya : good morning purvi…..

Sachin: kya horaha hai ….

Daya: kuch nahi coffee… tum bhi loge…

Sachin: haan sir….. subha subha iske bhi na kam hi nahi hotha hai….

Shreya: pata hai mujhe…. Mai ne sab ke liye banaya hai…..lekhar athi hu… purvi tub hi legi na…

Purvi: haan….par tu baith aur santhi se apna coffee pi… mai jake lathi hu…

Shreya: arey nahi mai lathi hu na…

Purvi: koi jarurat nahi hai….. kuch dino se bohut kam ka pressure hai tera upper…so sit here mai lathi hu….and she went…..after sometime came with coffee and severed all…..as all had already came… they completed their coffee and then breakfast…. And engaged in work…

All was set and its time for haldi rasam… girls were in their room and purvi was helping her …

Smitha: shreya tub hi sarree phehan le….. bohut achi lago gi…pilli sarree mai….

Shreya: nahi di…..mujse nahi hoga….. phele hi bohut kam hai…aur upper se sarree phehanke kam karna mushkil hojayega….

Smitha: kuch nahi hoga…..tumhari dost ka haldi rasam hai… aur tu ase salwar kamiz phehanke jaogi….. bilkul nahi…..

Shreya: isme kya bhurai hai….

Smitha: bhurai…. Pucho kya bhurai nahi hai…. arey function horaha hai….. koi investigation nahi kit um ase out dated fashion ki kapade pheheno…

Shreya: par di….. but was interrupted….

Purvi: shreya phehan le na….mai bhi tho phehan rahi hu….. tub hi phehan le…..

Tarika: haan shreya phehan le…..meri haldi ki rasam hai…aur meri dost ase bhehan ji type kapade nahi phehane gi….. samjhi tu….. agar maana kiya tho….mai tujse baat nahi karungi…

Shreya: acha baba tikhe….ab apna mhu maat phula…. Phehan lungi….

Tarika: that like a good girl…. And she smiled….. then all got ready and came down…. And tarika and abhijet was seated side by side…. And rasam started … tarika mom came and first applied haldi to abhijeet as first haldi ladke ko lagthi hai usske baad wohi haldi ladki ko lagthi hai and then to tarika….then one by one all came and applied….

T.M: purvi tu bhi jaa na…..apne bhaiya aur bhabhi ko haldi laga….

Purvi smiled and went…..

Shreya: bhai jaye na ap bhi….

Sachin to went….both applied and was about to come down….. but gor struck and purvi caught his hand for support and sachin to caught her….. haldi in their hands applied to them

T.M: arey yeah kyat um dono ko sagun ki haldi lag gai….iska matlab bohut jald tum dono ki shaadi hogi….. and smiled sachvi looked each other and down their heads and blushed…..Dareya came and both at a time kept hand in haldi to apply them and their hands touched…they looked each other… and then moved their hands and applied to both….. and came down….. a worker came to them for some work…..

Worker: shaab ji wo mujhe kuch saman nahi milrahe hai… jaraha dijiye ga …wok am ruka pada hai…..

Daya: acha ap chaliye mai haath doke atha hu…..

Shreya: sir ap jaye mai dedungi….

Daya: acha tikhe…. And he went but Nikhil stopped him for some work and then moved to wash hands but stopped when he saw shreya was about to fall from stool and he soon went and caught her in his arms…..she was shocked and closed her eyes in fear….. and caught daya's arm tight….the haldi in her hand applied on his neck….and haldi on his hand got applied on her waist when he caught her in his arms…

Daya: shreya its ok tum tik ho….ankhe kholo…..

Shreya slowly opened her eyes and saw herself in his arms…daya putted her down… and felt wet on her waist and kept hand on her waist and saw haldi applied ….

Shreya: yeahkya haldi kase lag gai …..

Daya looked her: wo lagtha hai mera haath ka lag gaya hai… sorry wo mai haath done jaraha tha…..par jab tumhe girtha dekha tho yaha agaya…..

Shreya: its ok sir…and saw haldi on his neck…. She down her head…. Sorry sir….

Daya: sorry….. par kyu….

Shreya: wo mera haath ka haldi apke gale pe lagaya hai…. daya moved his hand on his neck and saw haldi on him…..

Daya smiled: koi baat nahi shreya hotha hai…..

Shreya: par sir …but was interrupted by pankaj…

Pankaj: sir ap dono yaha kya kar rahe hai…

Daya: kuch nahi wo kuch kam tha…par tum yaha….

Pankaj: haan sir wo ACP sir ap dono ke bharema puch rahe the…..

Daya: acha par kyu….

Pankaj: patha nahi sir…and saw haldi on daya neck…sir yeah kya apke gale pet ho haldi lag gai….

Daya absent mind: hand wo galthi se shreya ke haatho se lag gaya….

Pankaj: acha… and realised what he said….. kyaaaa…..

Shreya: haan par tum ase chila kyu rahe ho….

Pankaj: nahi wo thodi der phele aunty ne kaha na ki haldi lagne se shaadi hothi hai… and thought for a while….. shreya tujhe bhi haldi lagi kya…..

Shreya eyes wide open she cover her waist with her pallu as not to have look of anyone… daya saw her hiding her waist and smilled…

Pankaj saw her from top to buttom: nahi tujhe tho nahi laga….thank god…..

Daya: thanks kyu bhai….

Pankaj: sir agar shreya ko bhi lagtha tho…aunty ne jo kaha wo sach hotha na… matlab….. apko laga matlab apki shaadi jaldi hogi aur agar shreya ko bhi lagtha thou ski bhi shaadi hogi na…..aur nahi tho ap dono ki shaadi hogi…. Matlab apki shaadi shreya ki shaadi…he was so confused and was not able to understand what he was talking and was mixing all his words…which made one meaning"shreya aur daya ki shaadi"….

Shreya irritated: pankaj chup….. kuch bhi nahi hai…. aur chalo hum arahe hai….. with this pankaj shut his mouth and went shreya also went from their with out making any eyes contact…daya smiled seeing shreya…..

Daya pov: aaj…..arey nahi nahi…kahi din phele mai sure hogaya ki mai tumse pyaar karne laga hu… aur agar mai shaadi karunga tho wo sirf aur sirf tum se… chahe tumhare sath kuch bhi hua ho…lekin shaadi tho mai tumse hi karunga… aur wo bhi tumhe tumhare attit ke sath apnaunga… and he smiled … and moved….

Haldi rasam was completed shreya went to room and stood in front of mirror and checked herself in mirror and spoted her waist and saw daya finger marks placed by haldi…. She shivered by seeing again ….. and smiled but her smiled in seconds and tears formed…. She composed herself and went to freshup and came down…..

**In evening:**

T.M: purvi jake tarika ko niche lekhe aa….. purvi nodded and went… shreya chude lekhar aai hona….

Shreya: haan aunty sab tayar hai….. maine sab sajadiya hai….

T.M: acha tikhe …. Lo tarika aur purvi bhi agai…..

And then tarika mom made her sit on couch and then T.M tarika ko chude phenathi hai(shaadi mai ladki ko phehanthe he na wo) and then some suhagan ake chudiya phehana the hai…

T.M: acha shreya purvi aur baki sare kuwari ladkiya idhar ake bait jao…

Pankaj: aunty hum bhi bait jaiye…. Hum bhi tho kuware hai….. all started laughing on his comment….

Daya: pankaj yeah ek rasam hai jo dulhan kuwari ladkiyo ke shir(head) per apna haath hilathi hai aur jiske shir per yeah chude girenga .. tab kehathe hai ki uss ladki ki shaadi bohut jald hogi…..

Pankaj: acha….

T.M: chalo jao…. All stands but shreya doesn't come… shreya tum bhi aao.

Shreya: nahi aunty wo mujhe kam hai…. and she made excuse…..

T.M strict: koi kam wam nahi chalo aajao… yeah rasam hai aur sari kuwari ladki ko yaha hona chahiye…..and she pulled and made her sit their with others…

T.M: tarika beta aaja….. and then tarika came and first moved on some girls but it doesn't feel…. And then moved on purvi head…. But it hasn't fell….

Purvi innocently: haan yeah tho mera upper girahi nahi… matlab mujhe aur intazzar karni hogi apni shaadi ke liye… pata nahi kab mera dulha mujse shaadi karega… and saw sachin…..and sachin was shocked by her answer…..all smiled looking sachin expression…

T.M: koi baat nahi bohut jald teri bhi shaadi hojayegi…. Chinta maat karo…tarika ab shreya ke shir per hilao….

And then tarika moved hand on her head and it feeled on her head she was shocked and all smiled…

Daya pov: bohut jald tum meri hogi…

T.M: arey wa shreya lagtha hai agla number tumhara hai…. shreya smiled and moved from their…

And again all was engaged in work as tomorrow is very important day…. Its marriage day… they all completed their work

**Next day:**

All were busy moving here and there….. and purvi is helping tarika to get ready… shreya and daya was checking arrangements and sachin freddy was checking security…ACP salukhe and Tarika parents are welcoming guest…..

After sometime marriage rituals started…. Abhijeet was in mandap….pandit ji called dulhan…..tarika came along with shreya purvi and smitha…. Tarika was looking so pretty… abhijeet stopped listening what pandit ji is saying and starring tarika… daya saw that and shaked him … he came out of his world and then tarika came ….and after few minute….marriage was done…. They took blessing…..and Know its time for bidaai….

Tarika hugged her parents and cried…. Shreya and purvi also had tears in eyes…. Then tarika abhijeet started their journey…. Their new journey to their new house…. Yes its new house for both…. Though its abhijeet house ….. but from today it is new to him as a new member his life partner his love his wife is going to enter in his house with a huge lighting…. And its new for tarika as its her sasural….. her rest of life were she is going to spend… they reached home and purvi welcomed them… with kalash at the entrance….. tarika pushed it and shreya came with a red water and tarika kept her legs in that and then daya and Nikhil placed a white cloth and she walked on it…. Then they sat on couch surrounded by all…. And then sachin and freddy came with a big bowl filled with milked and placed in between…

Shreya: so abhijeet sir tarika ab mai iss mai dal rahi hu….aur jo phele nikalega wo puri zindagi apna partner par raj karega…and with this she dropped ring in milk and soon abhijeet and tarika kept hand and started searching…. Its been 15 minutes but none of them got…

Daya: arey 15 minute hogai abhi tak tum dono ko nahi mila… tum dono dund rahe ho ya romance kar rahe ho…. Agar romance kar rahe ho tho thoda shabar karo… aaj raat ko tum dono ko koi bhi disturb nahi karega….

Shreya in low tone: sir kya bolrahe hai… thoda sharm tho kijiye… daya smiled shly….

Abhijeet with fake anger: daya chup….. jo mhu mai atha hai bolthe ho….

Daya: arey maine kya kaha jo sach hai wohi kaha na…. kyu sachin…

Sachin: haan sir…

Shreya with fake anger: bhai ap bhi….

Sachin down head: sorry…

Shreya smiled: waise abhijeet sir aur tarika time pass ya romance nahi kar rahe hai…. wo dono tho sach mai ring dund rahe hai…

Abhijeet: dekha…. Tum sab se shreya bohut samajdar hai….

Daya: acha aur yeah tum kase kahe ha sakthi ho…

Shreya laughed loudly: wo kya hai na….. maine rings dala hi nahi …and showed her hand which had ring in her palm…. All laughed…..

Abhijeet: kyaaaaaa…..shreya tum bhi…

Shreya with puppy eyes: sorry sir… abhijeet laughed after seeing her like that….. sir abs ach maid al rahi hu….and she dropped and after 5 minutes….tarika got the ring and she kept in abhijeet hand… he looked her and she smiled….. then all cheered and then they took tarika to room…..

**In abhijeet room its before know its abhirika room:**

Tarika was sitting front of dressing table …Tarika was so tensed and was also nervous…. Shreya saw her and went near her… purvi was not present…

Shreya: kya hua tarika tum nervous lag rahi ho….

Tarika trying to manage: nahi shreya mai tik hu….

Shreya: jutt maat bolo tumhare chehre se saaf pata chal raha hai kit um nervous ho….

Tarika down head: pata nahi shreya kyu par bohut nervous feel horaha hai….. asas lag raha hai jasa saas phul raha hai…

Shreya smiled and stood back of her and kept her both hands on her shoulder: pheli bhar asahi hotha hai….

Tarika: maa ne bhi yeahi kaha tha….

Shreya: tarika tum abhijeet sir ko kahi saalo se janthi ho….tho phir kyu dar rahi ho…

Tarika: yeah sach hai ki mai abhijeet koi bohut saalo se janthi hu… infact uski hare k baat janthi hu… uske unkahi baate….. aur wo bhi mujhe ussi taraha jantha hai…. par aaj ek ajib sa dar hai…. asal mai mai yeah soch kar dar rahi hu ki jab abhijeet mera pass ayga tho mai kase react karungi….. to be frank phele mujhe kabhi bhi abhijeet ke pass ane se asa nahi laga…. Par aaj uske pass ane ki baat soch kar hi kuch ajib sa feel horaha hai…..

Shreya smiled and went and stood in frnt of her and hold her face in her palm: pata hai kyu aaj tujhe asa lag raha hai….

Tarika nodded in no….

Shreya: kyu ki tera dil ek dar hai….aur wo dar yeah ki kahi tu abhijeet sir ko khona de…..yeah jo dar hai jo abhijeet sir tera pass aneki wajase nahi hai…. haar ladki ki zindagi mai asa din kabhi na kabhi ataa hai… aur haar maa apni beti ko shaadi se phele yeah sab baate bolthi hai…and I know aunty ne bhi tujhe baataya hoga…par aaj mai tujhe kuch bolthi hu….. pata hai tarika jab ladki shaadi karke naye ghar mai kadam rakthi hai tho kahi sapne arman sathi ek dar ke sath apni naayi zindagi shuru karthi hai… aur jab pheli bhar hum apne pati ke karib jathe hai tho hame kuch aajib sa lagtha hai….. kyu ki ussi din hum apne apko apne pati ko sop dethe hai… puri zindagi mai ladki sirf do logo ke samne bhi na kapode ke dekthi hai…. bachpan mai apne pita ke samne aur shaadi ke baad pati ke samne…. While they are talking daya came to ask something but after listening their talk he stood beside window and was listening shreya…. Tarika tum puch sakthi ho ki ab tho generation badal gaya hai… tho phir kyu ashi purani baato per dyan de…. Hum jab chahe apni shaadi shuda zindagi shuru karsakthe hai na… par asa nahi hotha hai… ladki ki zindagi tabhi complete hoti hai jab wo puri taraha se apne pati ki hoti hai… puri zindagi ladki sirf ek kawab dekthi hai….. usse apne se zyada pyaar karne wala pati mile…. Aur abhijeet sir tujse bohut pyaar karthe hai…. aur hum jissase pyaar karthe hai uske pass jane se kuch aajib feel nahi hotha hai….. yeah sirf humhare dil ka dar hai jissa hume face karna hai….. and saw purvi standing at the entrance… arey purvi tu kab aai…

Purvi: bas abhi… wase kya baate horahi thi… kya sikha rahi ho meri bhabhi ko…

Shreya smiled: kuch nahi ….. chal tarika ready hai rasam shuru kare…

Purvi: arey ek minute mera ane se phele kuch baate horahi thi… aur mujhe jana hai…. ki kya baate horahi thi…

Shreya: jab teri bhari ayegi na tab bolungi tujhe bhi… aur kuch zyada hi bolungi…. Kyu ki mujhe pata hai na ki kya bolna hai mera bhai ke bharema ….. kyu ki mujse acha aur kon jantha hai mera bhai ko…. And laughed….

Purvi shocked: kyaaaaa….

Shreya: haan…

Tarika: haan haan … jab tum bhi issi baat se guzrogi na tab pata chalega tujhe bhi…. Tab baate yeah sab…..

Shreya face became sad…she moved near window were daya is standing at otherside… shreya slowly murmured: arey kismat mai yeah din hi nahi likha hai bagwan ne…..daya heard as window was open but shreya had not seen him…

Tarika: arey waha kya kar rahi hai…

Shreya: kuch nahi arahi hu….

Daya pov: nahi shreya tumhari kismat mai bhi yeah din zarur ayega…. You will feel yourself complete…. And he went down…

Then after 5 minute abhijeet came with daya and sachin….abhijeet was about to enter the room but shreya stopped…..

Shreya: arey arey ek minute sir…

Abhijeet: kya hai…..

Shreya: phele apni bhehan ko neg tho do…

Daya: kyu…..

Shreya: kyu ki yeah riwaz hai….. jab tak ap neg nahi denga room mai no entry…..

Daya: acha…. Boss lagtha hai aaj tumhari pocket khali hone wali hai….

Abhijeet: haan phele tum karthe the aura b meri bhehan…..

Daya: boss ab mane kya kiya….. apni bhehan se pucho na…

Abhijeet: bas bas bohut ache se jantha hu mai tujhe…. Haan tho kitna chahiye…..

Shreya: yeah mujse nahi apni bhehan se puchiye sir…. And called purvi…..

Abhijeet: ek minute shreya… mera liye sirf purvi hi meri bhehan nahi hai…. tum bhi mera liye bhehan jase hi ho….

Shreya had tears in eyes and smile on lips: thank you sir…

Abhijeet: acha ab jaldi bolo na….

Freddy: kyu sir sabhar nahi horaha hai kya…..

Abhijeet blushed…

Shreya signalled purvi and purvi said something thorough eyes and then shreya nodded…

Abhijeet: arey yeah kya ishare bazi horahi hai…

Purvi: haan tho bhai…..agar apko andar jana hai tho apko hum dono ko….. abhijeet tension was reaching high… apko…..

Abhijeet: uske baad bhi kuch bolo…..

Purvi: haan bol rahi hu na…. tho apko hume… 1 lakh dena hoga…..

Abhijeet shocked: kya 1 lakh…. Nahi nahi thoda discount do na…

Purvi: acha tho discount denga aur discount ke hisab se hum apko sirf tarika ka chehra dikayenga …tho kya chalega…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi… mai detha hu… ab tho 1 lakh nahi hai… hmmm 50000 hai…..yeah lelo baki baad mai…

Daya to tease abhijeet: arey boss par ase kase chalega…. Pura paise abhi dena chahiye na…. yeahi tho rasam hai…

Abhijeet looked him in serious way… and looked as "abhe jab teri shaadi hogi na tab baata tha hu" before daya could react shreya spoke…..

Shreya: sir iski koi zarurat nahi hai…. hum bas mazak kar rahe hai….. ap andar jasakthe hai….

Purvi: haan bhai ….. hum tho bas ase hi… apko chida rahe the…..

Abhijeet placed his both hands on their heads: ek bhehan ka adikar hotha hai apne bhai se neg leneka… aur mai kush kismat wala hu jo mujhe do do bhehane mili hai aur mai iss ase hi nahi jane dunga…

Shreya and purvi smiled and then they sended him inside…..

Abhijeet entered inside and saw tarika on bed face covered with pallu… completely in dulhan style…. Abhijeet went and sat beside her

Abhijeet: tarika aaj mai bohut kush hu… tum aaj meri hogai….. I cant beleive… asa lag raha hai jasa sapna dekraha hu…. And moved closed to her…her heart beat increased like a jet…. She composed herself remembered shreya words….. abhijeet moved closed and removed gungat from her head….her eyes was down…..her gentle lifted her head up….and both eyes met…. Both lost in each others eyes… abhijeet moved his hands slowly and removed her ear rings…..and then mangtikha…. And slowly bended and tarika moved back and rested on bed…..he came close to her and kissed on her forehead eyes cheeks and then kissed on her lips….. both kissed passaionately… and then broke for air and abhijeet looked into her eyes she blushed and downed her eyes….. he then moved down and removed her chain and kissed her neck…. She flinched and turned to other side…..abhijeet smiled on her antic…he moved his hands on her back and pulled blouse knot…. And kissed her bare back….. she turned and hugged him… he smiled and kissed on her head….. and then slowly removed her blouse….and kissed her upper body and then slowly moved dowm and kissed her bossoms…. She flinched by his kissed….and then he removed his sherwani and had love with each other… and slept in each others arms with a smiles….. feeling complete with each other…

**In hall:**

All were seated….

ACP: acha ab hum chalthe hai….aur shreya daya tum dono ko pata hai na ki kaal kya karna hai…

Shreya: haan sir ap chinta maat kijiye…. Sab wasa hi hoga jasa ap chathe hai….

Salukhe: arey yaar meri beti samajdar hai….wo sab sambhal legi…..

ACP: aur mera beta bhi samajdar hai….

Salukhe: haan tho mai ne kab kaha ki wo samajdar nahi hai….. wo tho bas abhijeet ke sath rehakar asa hogaya hai….

ACP: tu phirse abhijeet ko bich mai kyu lekar araha hai….. ab wo tera damad hogaya hai…. ab tho uske sath ache se baat kar….

Salukhe: nahi karunga… aur wase bhi jab tak mai uske sath zagada na karu mera din hi katham nahi hotha hai….

ACP: tu nahi sudarega…..

Salukhe: ab pata hai na tho chalo ghar nahi jana hai kya…aur phir kaal subha ana hai hume…..

Shreya: sir ap bhi yahi ruk jaye na sir….. mai ap dono ke liye room ready karungi…

ACP: arey nahi shreya uski zarurat nahi hai….. hum dono subha ajayenga… wase bhi ghar nahi gaye hai na…tho aaj jathe hai aur kaal tak ajayega na…..

Shreya: ok sir….with his ACP and salukhe went home… freddy and smitha also left…

Daya: Nikhil tum aur pankaj ek guest room mai soojao…. Aur shreya tum aur purvi mera room mai soo jao(though abhijeet and daya lives in different house but in their both house one room is their for both)….

Shreya: par sir ap aur bhai kaha soo ayenga…..

Daya: tum chinta maat karo upper dusra guest room hai mai ussa khol dunda…..

Shreya: okay sir…

Purvi: mujhe tho bohut neend arahi hai…

Shreya: purvi tum jake soo jao….

Purvi nodded and went to sleep…..

Sachin: gudia mujhe bhi neend arahi hai…mai bhi soo jatha hu….sir ap dono bhi soo jao…..

Shreya: haan bhai ap chali mai apke liye pani leke athi hu…..

Sachin nodded and slept…..

Daya: shreya tum bhi jake soo jao…..

Shreya hesitated but then went to sleep… but she was not able to sleep something was bothering her….. she got up and took car key and moved out…. And went to open the door but some one placed hand and she turned and was shocked to see the person…..

Shreya: sssiii…sir ap…..ap abhi tak….soye…..soye nahi…

Daya: nahi wo mujhe neend nahi arahi thi….. par tum kaha jarahi thi… aur wo bhi itni raat ko….

Shreya: nahi….kahi…. nahi jarahi thi sir…

Daya: shreya jutt maat bolo… sach bolo kaha jarahi thi tum….

Shreya with head down: sir wo mai tarika ke ghar jarahi thi…..

Daya confused: what? Tarika ke ghar par kyu…

Shreya: sir wo…. Closed her eyes…..and sir ap nahi samjhenga…..

Daya: kya nahi samjunga mai….. tum phele bolo ki kyu jarahi ho aur wo bhi itni raat ko….

Shreya: sir wo aunty roo rahi hongi … sir jab ek beti shaadi karke apne sasural athi hai tho sab se zyada kushi ek maa ko hothi hai… aur sab se zyada dukh bhi maa ko hi hotha hai…. aur mujhe pata hai ab aunty kitni pareshan hogi…. Aur tarika ko bhi bohut miss kar rahi hogi….. aur uncle bhi unhe nahi sambhal sakthe kyu ki wo bhi tho tarika ko miss kar rahe honge na…. issliye maine socha ki mai ek bhar uncle aunty se milkar….. before she complete…

Daya: tho phir tum kisi ko bolke bhi tho jathi tha…ase jane ka matlab kya hai…..

Shreya: sir wo mai ap sab ko disturb nahi karna chathi thi…. issiliye nahi baataya…

Daya: acha chalo mai tumhe chaod detha hu….

Shreya: nahi sir mai chali jaongi…..

Daya: koi jarurat nahi hai….chalo….. and they went to tarika house….. and T.F open the door and was shocked to see dareya…

T.F: arey tum dono…

Shreya: sorry uncle hum iss waqt yaha aye hai…..

T.F: arey nahi nahi isme sorry kyu bol rahi ho yeah tumhara ghar bhi tho hai….. andar aao…..

They came inside and T.M was not present…

Shreya: uncle aunty ji kaha hai…..

T.F sad: wo apne kamrema hai…. jab se tarika gai hai… tab se roo rahi hai….. mai ne bohut sambhal ne ki koshis ki par wo usse miss kar rahi hai….

Shreya: I know uncle….. mai aunty se baat karke athi hu…..and she went to her room…T.M saw her and hugged her…..

T.M: shreya tarika kasi hai beta….. mai usse bohut miss kar rahi hu….

Shreya: aunty wo bilkul tik hai… aur yeah kya ap roo rahi hai….. agar tarika ko pata chala ki ap ase roo rahi hai …tho kya bithagi uss par… aur apko tho kush hona chahiye na….. ki apka damad lakho mai….arey lakho mai kya abhijeet sir tho carodo mai ek hai… wo tarika ko apne se bhi zyada pyaar karthe hai aur usse bohut kush rakhenga….. apko unpar viswas nahi hai kya…

T.M: nahi mujhe abhijeet par pura bharosa hai….. wo tarika ka bohut kush rakhe ga…..

Shreya smiled and wipped her tears: tho phir a bap apne anshu pounchiye aur ek badisi smil dijiye… aur promise kijiye ki ap kabhi bhi ase nahi royengi….. she nodded… good….acha a bap soo jaye bohut tak gai hai na ap….. and then she made her sleep…. Daya and T.F looked then both like that and smiled…..And then came out…..

Shreya: acha uncle ab hum chalthe hai…..

T.F came and kept hand on her head: kush roho beta….. jiske sath tumhari shaadi hogi wo bohut kush nasib hoga…. Jissa sirf ek sanskari ladki hi nahi….bulki ek samaz dar aur bado ki izzat karne wali sulzi hui biwi milagi… shreya had tears in eyes.. and smiled lightly… and then daya and shreya went back to abhijeet house….

**In car:**

Daya was driving and shreya was lost in thoughts… daya saw her lost and started conversation….

Daya: kya soch rahi ho shreya…

Shreya came out of thought: kuch nahi sir….. bas yeah soch rahi hu ki ek maa apne bacho se kitna pyaar karthi hai unke lliye wo tho apni jaan dene se bhi piche nahi hathi hai…..

Daya: haan maa hothi hi asi…. Kudh se zyada apne bacho se pyaar karthi hai….. unki har ek kushi ka dyan rakthi hai…. wo log bohut kush nasib hothe hai jinhe maa ka pyaar miltha hai…..in sad tone….. par mai utna kush nasib nahi hu… and had tears in eyes…. Shreya felt bad to hurt him….. as she knows daya past… and he is an orpane….

Shreya: sorry sir mai apko hurt nahi karna chathi thi….

Daya: arey nahi nahi shreya asa kuch nahi hai…. acha yeah sab chodo tum baatao tumhe bache ache lagthe hai….

Shreya smiled: haan sir mujhe bache bohut pasand hai….. aur unke sath time spend karna ….. khelna sab bohut pasand hai….. sir apko pasand hai…

Daya smiled widely: haan shreya mujhe bohut pasand hai bache….. aur jabhi time miltha hai mai bacho ke sath time spend karna pasand kartha hu… unki masumiyat… unki haasi… unke bhole chehre aur unka saaf dil….. koi koth nahi hothi hai bacho ke dil mai…..bas pyaar hi pyaar hotha hai…. mujhe tho bohut pasand hai…..and he smiled ….shreya smiled seeing him smile…. And they reached home and went to sleep…

**Next day morning: **

Shreya got up and freshed up came to kitchen and was searching for coffee….. but she cant find it out….. she was searching and then someone kept hand on her shoulder she turned and saw daya…

Sherya: arey sir ap itni jaldi utt gai…

Daya: haan wo ankh khul gai… par tum kya dund rahi ho…

Shreya: sir o mai coffee powder dund rahi hu mil nahi raha hai….

Daya: acha….coffee powder upper wale shelf mai hai… mai detha hu…. And then he took and gave her…

Shreya: thank you sir… ap jake fresh hojaye…. Mai coffee banathi hu…. Daya nodded and went and came after 20 minute…

Shreya gave him coffee and both sat on sofa…

Then later purvi and sachin joined then and

Purvi: arey yeah Nikhil aur pankaj kaha hai…..

Shreya: wo lagtha ahi abhi tak dono soo rahe hai…..

Purvi: par bohut late hogaya hai abhi tak tho utt jana chahiye na…

Shreya: haan… mai jake dekthi hu… and she went to their room and was shocked to see them…..

Daya: arey shreya ko itna der kyu lag raha hai inn dono ko utta ne mai…..

Purvi: pata nahi bhai…

Sachin: chalo chalke dekthe hai…. and they went and saw shreya at door….

Daya: shreya tum door ke pass kya kar rahi ho…. Andar kyu nahi gai…..

Shreya laughed: sir ek bhar andar tho dekiye…. And then they sa inside….. and started laughing loudly… in pankaj mouth a kerchief was dumped… and panakj legs were on Nikhil … and Nikhil was half lying on bed and half down…. They were laughing so loud that Nikhil and pankaj got up and saw then confused…. And pankaj throwed kerchief from mouth…

Daya: pankaj yeah kyat um kerchief mhu mai rakhe soo rahe ho…

Sachin: aur Nikhil tum aadha upper ho aur aadha niche…..

Nikhil rubbed his eyes: sir wo pankaj ke mhu mai maine hi kerchief gussaya tha…. Aur sir pankaj ne mujhe pura niche dacha dediya hai sir…

Purvi: acha par kerchief kyu gussaya bhichare ke mhu mai….

Nikhil: bhichara aur wo bhi yeah…. Isne tho naak mai dam kar rakha tha puri raat …. Itni zoor zoor se karathe mar raha tha ki pucho maat.. isliye mhu mai kerchief gussa diya… said irritatedly….. pankaj was about to say but shreya interrupted….

Shreya: acha acha ab yeah sab chodo aur ready hojao….ACP sir aur salukhe sir athe hi honge…. Aaj tarika ka phehala rasoi hai….. chalo chalo jaldi karo….. and then they moved and shreya prepared thali and neccesarry thing for rasam… abhirika came down and then all had their breakfasrt and then ACP and salukhe came…

ACP: arey aaj tho hume apni bahu ke haath ka khana milne wala hai… mai tho bohut excited hu…..

All smiled on ACP sir anxitiy …..

Purvi: haan sir ab tho humse bhi intazzar nahi horaha hai apne bhabhi ke haath khana khan eke liye.…..

All smiled and then abhijeet came near shreya and purvi…

Abhijeet: shreya purvi… yeah tum dono ke liye… and forwarded a check…

Shreya: yeah kya hai sir…

Abhijeet: yeah tum dono ka neg hai…

Shreya: sir iski zarurat nahi hai…. hum dono tho bas mazak kar rahe the…..

Abhijeet: pata hai mujhe….. par yeah meri taraf se mera bhehano ke liye….

Purvi: par bhai apne kaal raat ko hi diya than a….50000…..tho phir ab yeah kyu…

Abhijeet: haan diya tha par pura nahi…

Purvi: bhai iski zarurat nahi hai…. ap hume apni bhehan maanthe hai yeahi kafi hai hamhare liye…

Abhijeet: pata tha kit um dono nahi manenga… liye mai yeah check de raha hu… aur tum dono kudh yeah check foundation mai dedo….. jaha daya aur shreya tum dono milethe…

Shreya: par sir…

Tarika: shreya purvi please lelo…. Yeah humhari taraf se tum dono ke liye….. aur tum dono kudh yeah check foundation mai dedo…..

Shreya smiled: okay sir….. abhirika smiled and daya gave a proud look to abhijeet and tarika….. ACP and salukhe had tears seeing love and bond between CID team their family….

Purvi: acha ab tarika chalo khana banana hai na…..

Shreya: haan chalo….. and then three girls went inside…. Shreya handed thali tho tarika and then tarika kept thika to stove and then she started making food and shreya purvi helped her…. After sometime it was completed and they came out and sat with others….

Shreya: sir khana tayar hai chaliye… all nodded and went for dinner… and started eating three girls were serving…

ACP: waha khana tho bohut acha hai…..

Daya: haan sir… maza agaya…..

Abhijeet: sach mai bohut acha bana hai…. and smiled…..

Tarika: thank you sir…..

Salukhe: arey acha kase nahi rahe ga….meri betine jo banaya hai…

ACP: acha acha ab zyada bao mat kha…..and then all smiled…

ACP: tarika idhar aao…she went and stood near him…. Tarika yeah tumhare liye…. And handed neg to her….

Tarika: sir yeah kyu…..

ACP: yeah sagun hai meri taraf se meri bhahu ke liye…

Tarika: par sir mai yeah kase…

ACP: tarika har ladki ka icha hotha hai apne sasural mai apne saas sasur ko khana khilaye aur unka faraz bantha hai ki apni bhahu ko neg de…. Aur mai abhijeet ko apna beta mantha hu….. tho tumhe apni bhahu… tho ab mai apni bhahu ko neg deraha hu….. aur tum mana nahi kar sakthi….

Tarika smiled and nodded…

Daya: hmmm….wase tarika yeah tumhare liye meri taraf se…

Tarika: daya tum bhi…..

Daya: arey meri bhabhi ayi hai….. tho gift tho bantha hai na…. she smiled and accepted the gift… and then all gave her something or the other and then they completed their lunch and sat in living room… shreya and purvi finished kitchen chores and soon joined others…..

Shreya: daya sir wo jaraha idhar aye na…..

All were shocked and saw her confused except ACP and salukhe because they know why shreya called him…daya went with shreya…..

**In daya room:**

Daya: haan shreya kya hua tumne mujhe yaha kyu bhulaya hai…

Shreya: sir wo abhijeet sir aur tarika ka surprise….. bhul gai ap…..

Daya: arey haan mai tho bhul gaya hu….. ek minute abhi latha hu…..and went and brought something from almarih and gave to shreya….. and then both came out…..

Abhijeet: kya baat hai shreya….. tumne daya ko andar kyu lekhar gai…

Shreya: kuch nahi sir….. and went near ACP gave it to him…..

Tarika: shreya yeah kya hai….

ACP: mai baata tha hu…yeah tum dono ke liye surprise hai daya aur shreya ki taraf se…..and handed to abhirika….

Abhrika smiled: sir yeah….par iski kya zarurat thi sir….. phele hi bureau mai bohut kam hai….. 1haafthe se bureau nahi aye the aura b phirse yeah…

Salukhe: arey yeah tum apne baap se maat pucho yeah tho tumhare bhai aur saali ka idea hai….

Abhijeet looked him seriously…

Daya: arey ase maat guro mujhe yeah mera idea nahi shreya ka hai… tumhari saali ….. abhijeet saw her …..and she smiled…

Abhijeet: shreya iski zarurat kya thi…

Shreya: ase kase zarurat nahi thi… apki naay naay shaadi hui hai tho ab yeah tho bantha hai na… aur yeah humhari taraf se ap donoke liye gift hai….. mana maat karna… humne apki sagun accept ki hai tho ab apko bhi karna hoga….

Abhirika smiled: acha tikhe…..

Sachin: par yeah hai kya….

ACP: abhijeet aur tarika ke honeymoon tickets hai….. 1 haafthe ke liye mewyork mai…

Purvi: wow… yeah tho bohut acha hai….

Nikhil: kab jana hai sir…

Daya: aaj raat ko flight hai…..

Shreya: acha a bap dono jake packing karlijiye sir… abhirika nodded and moved to pack their bags…

**Abhirika room:**

Tarika: abhijeet jana zaruri hai…. matlab….

Abhijeet: kya hua taru tum kush nahi ho…

Tarika: nahi abhijeet mai bohut kush hu….. wo daya…..

Abhijeet understood what she wants to say: taru tum chinta maat karo… hum dono milke daya aur shreya ko milayenga…..

Tarika: abhi par shreya kis baat se dukhi hai….. kya problem hai ussa… agar baat badi ho tho… daya ka kya hoga…..

Abhijeet: tarika chinta maat karo sab tik hoga….. jab tak mai zinda hum era bhai ko koi dukh nahi hoga…. Aur mai wada kartha hu…. Daya aur shreya ko ek karke hi rahunga mai….

Tarika smiled and then at night they left for newyork daya and shreya dropped then and went back home…

**On the way:**

Daya: thank you shreya….

Shreya: thank you par kisliye sir…..

Daya: aaj tumhari wajase mera bhai bohut kush hai….

Shreya: maine kya kiya hai sir….

Daya: aaj tumhari wajase se undono ki shaadi yaad kar baangai….aur tumhara hi idea tha na tarika aur abhijeet ko honeymoon par bhejneka…. Aur agar tum nahi maanathi tho abhijeet kabhi nahi maantha… aur….

Shreya: arey sir bas bas aur kitna bolenga ap….. maine kuch nahi kiya hai… aur wase bhi maine job hi kiya humhare parivar ke liye hi tho kiya hai… hum sab ek parivar hi tho hai… aur parivar ke liye kiye hua kamo ko thank you nahi bolthe…. Agar apne thank you kaha to mai apse baat nahi karungi….

Daya: acha baba no thank you….tumhara bhai sachi boltha hai…tum na bohut ziddi ho…..

Shreya smiled: wo tho mai hu… both laughed and daya dropped shreya at her home and daya went to home….

**Next day in bureau:**

All came and were engaged in work as they were not present from 1week… all were working….. in afternoon bureau phone rang and purvi lifted the call

Purvi: CID bureau kon bol raha hai…

Person: madam ji yaha per ek khoon hogaya hai….

Purvi: khoon….acha koi bhi laash ko maat chuhiye ga….. hum abhi pohunthe hai…. and call cut…

Purvi informed all and then sachin purvi daya and pankaj went on crime spot….. and then they checked body and sent to forensic lab… their was no clue yet and its too late so allwent home…

**Shreya home:**

Shreya was cooking and sachin was working on laptop…. After sometime shreya also came and sat with him…..

Shreya: kya kar rahe hai bhai….

Sachin: wo kuch files update karna tha …..wo hi kar raha hu….. tu baata hogaya khana banana ….

Shreya: haan bhai… acha mai khana laga du….

Sachin: haan….. nahi ek minute….wo shreya daya sir akele honge….. abhijeet sir nahi hai aur wo unhe bohut miss kar rahe the subha bhi… ek kam karo tum daya sir ko call karke yaha khan eke liye bhula lo tab tak mai yeah kam katham kartha hu….

Shreya: tikhe bhai…. and she went and called him….

**On call:**

Shreya: hello daya sir ….

Daya: haan shreya bolo kya baat hai itni raat ko call kiya….

Shreya: sir wo maine apko dinner ke liye bhulaeke liye call kiya hai…. ap aaj dinneer humhare sath kijiye ga sir…..

Daya: shreya that so sweet of you but… iski zarurat nahi hai…. mai khana kha lunga…

Shreya: sir please mana maat kijiye… bhai ne bhi apko bhula ne ke liye kaha hai….. please ap jarur ayega…

Daya: par…..

Shreya: sir please…. In requesting tone…

Daya cant resist: acha tikhe atha hu….. half an hour

Shreya: ok sir we will wait for you….

Daya: ok byeee….. and then she went to sachin and informed him…..after half an hour daya and came and door bell rang…shreya opened the door…and welcomed daya inside…..and daya sat on sofa….

Shreya: sir yeah lijiye pani…

Daya took: thank you shreya…. And saw sachin with laptop….

Data: kya kar rahe ho sachin….

Sachin: kuch nahi sir wo kuch kam tha wohi complete kar raha tha…..

Daya: acha…..

Shreyasir bhai chaliye khana ready hai…. and then they had dinner and then after sometime daya went home…

**Next day in bureau:**

All were working… and shreya came from forensic lab with reports…..

Shreya: sir repots agai hai….. iss admi ka khoon zehar se hua hai….. aur yeah zehar yaha nahi miltha hai….. isse bhar se maangwaya gaya hai…..

Daya: acha… shreya ek kam karo google mai search karo ki india mai yeah zehar kaha kaha miltha hai…..shreya nodded and searched…

Shreya: sir yeah india mai sirf 3 jaga pe miltha hai…

Sachin: kaha…

Shreya: sir ek tho pune mai hai aur dusra Mumbai ke pachim disa mai ek lab hai waha pe aur dusra hydrebad mai….

Daya: hmm….. per khoone ne kaha se liye hoga yeah zehar….zehar tho inn 3 jagaao par hi mitha hai…..

Shreya: sir ek baat …. Im not sure but only a gusse….

Daya: bolo shreya… gusse hi kyu na ho par kabhi kabhi wohi sahi hotha hai…

Shreya: haan sir….. sir yeah jo admi maara hai…wo pune ka hai aur kam Mumbai mai kartha hai….. aur pankaj ne pata kiya hai iske dosto aur dusmano ke bharemai….. jayada dushman nahi hai aur jin par shak tha unse puchthach ki hai aur unme se koi bhi nahi hai… aur uske zyada tar dost pune ke aur Mumbai ke hai…. so jo koi bhi khoni hoga wo iss admi ke krib wala hi hoga… ya tho wo pune mai rahatha hoga ya Mumbai mai…. So agar usse zehar mila bhi hoga tho pun eke lab ya Mumbai ke lab se mila hoga… Hyderabad ke chances nahi hai…

Daya: yes your right….. iska matlab ab hume inn dono jagoao per jake puchthach karni hogi… sacin and shreya nodded…

Daya: yeah purvi kaha hai…..

Sachin: sir ACP sir ne purvi ko HQ bheja hai kisi kam se…..

Daya: acha tho sachin ek kam karo purvi ke aneke baad tum aur purvi Mumbai ke lab mai jake puchthach karo…. Mai aur shreya pune jathe hai….

Sachin: ok sir…..

Daya: shreya chalo… and then they went to pune….

**At lab:**

Daya shreya entered and met the head of lab…. And explained every thing to him…

Head: ok sir mai apko uss zehar ke incharge se milwatha hu…..dareya nodded and they both went with head…

Head: yeah hai uss zehar ke incharge….

Incharge: kya hua sir….. aur yeah log kon hai…..

Head: yeah CID Mumbai se hai sr. insp daya and insp shreya…..

Incharger: hello sir hello simadam…..

Dareya: hello…..

Daya: ap iss admi ko jathe ho… and showed dead man…

Incharge: nahi sir… mai issa nahi jantha hu… kon hai yeah aur kya hua hai isse…..

Sherya: iska khoon hua hai…

Incharge tensed: kk…khoon…..

Daya: haan khoon….. aur iska khoon ussi zehar se hua hai jiiss zehar ko tum experiments ke liye use karthe ho aur wo sirf 3 jagao per miltha hai aur usme se ek yaha hai….

Incharge: sir iska khoon bhale hi issi zehar se hua ho… par zehar yaha se bhahar nahi gaya hai…..

Shreya: ap itne yakin se kase bol sakthe hai…..

Incharge: mam kyu ki yeah zehar aaj raat ko hi yaha aya tha…. Aur zehar 1 haafthe pehele hi katham hogaya hai…..Issliye….

Daya: hosaktha hai ki ek haafte phele issa churaya ho…

Incharge: nahi sir… kyu ki issa sirf yaha ke expert doctors hi use karne ki permission hai….. kyu ki yeah bohut hi katharnak hai… aur isse bohut hi sambal ke safe mai raka jatha hai…..

Daya: acha tikhe… and then dareya moved out….

Shreya: sir iska matlab zehar hona ho Mumbai ke se hi churaya hoga….

Daya: haan shreya mujhe bhi yeahi lagtha hai… mai sachin ko phone karke puch tha hu…. And he called sachin…..

Sachin: haan sir….

Daya: sachin zehar yaha se nahi churaya hai….. and told the matter… acha tum dono lab gaye …..

Sachin: nahi sir…

Daya: lekin kyu…..

Sachin: sir wo ACP sir ne kaha ki phele ap dono yaha aajai uske baad hum uss lab mai puchthach kare…

Daya: par kyu….

Sachin: sir ACP sir ne kaha ki pun eke lab se pata chalne ke baad agar waha nahi hua tho yaha puche…..

Daya: accha tikhe….. hum abhi nikal rahe hai…

Sachin: ok sir…..

Daya: shreya chalo…

Shreya: kya hua sir….. kuch pata chala….

Daya: nahi wo ACP sir ne kaal jake pata karne ko kaha….

And they moved back to Mumbai….. it was too late night and its full raining… and roads were blocked… so police stopped all vehicles….. daya called insp and asked whats the matter…

Daya: hum CID se kya hua rastha kyu roka…..

Insp: sir thez barish ki wajase aage pahad gir gaye hai… aur rastha bhi saaf nazar nahi araha hai…. isliye rastha band kardiya hai….

Daya: acha….. kab tak rastha saaf hoga….

Insp: sir shayad kaal subha tak… ap abhi wapas chale jayega sir…..

Daya nodded and turned car back…..

Shreya: par sir hum wapas jakene ki kya zarurat hai hum rastha clear hone ka intazzar bhi tho kar sakthe hai…..…..

Daya: shreya hume wapas tho jana hi hoga…. Yaha ase bich rasthe mai rukh na sahi nahi hoga… shreya nodded and daya drived back to pune but due to heavy rain he was unable to see the road…. He stopped car…..

Daya: bohut thez barish horahi hai…. road bhi sahi se nahi dikai deraha hai…

Shreya: ab kya kare sir….

Daya: kuch samaj mai nahi araha hai…..then shreya phone rang…its from sachin….

Shreya: haan bhai…..

Sachin: shreya kaha hai tu abhi tak kyu nahi aai hai…

Shreya: bhai wo barish ki wajase roads block hai aur hume wapas pune jana pada…..

Sachin: kya….. par kab wapas aaoge….

Shreya: aagar kaal subha tak rastha clear hogaya tho hum kaal tak ajayenga…

Sachin: acha tik hai…dyan rakhna apna…..

Shreya: ji bhai…and call cut…..

Daya: bohut fikar kartha hai na tumhari…..

Shreya smiled: haan sir…. She looked out and then downed car window and put her face out… daya immediately pulled her inside…..

Daya concerned: shreya kya kar rahi ho…..

Shreya: sir barish ka maza lerahi hu….apko pasand nahi barsih….

Daya: pasand bhi hai aur nahi bhi…..

Shreya: par mujhe bohut pasand hai…..before daya could react she came out of car and enjoying rain…..

Daya from car: shreya andar aajao….. bhimar paad jaogi…..meri baat suno…..

Shreya: kuch nahi hoga sir…..ap bhi aye sir… bohut maza ayega….

Daya: nahi mujhe nahi ana hai…. and daya starred her from car…..

Shreya was enjoying and its so much time and she is full wet… daya saw her and took umbrella from back seat and came out and went near her…

Daya: shreya bas chalo ab bohut bhigna hogaya hai….. chalo nahi tho bimar paad jaogi….

Shreya: sir kuch nahi hoga….. bas thodi der aur….. please…..and she was shivering due to cool breeze and she is totally wet…..

Daya: ek tho kap eahi ho aur khe rahi ho ki aur bhigna hai..chalo and pulled her inside and he too sat inside…..she was shivering like anything daya offed AC but still her shiver doesn't got normal…

Daya: dekha pura bhigai ho…. Aur ab thand bhi lagrahi hai na…yaha kahi bhi bone fire bhi nahi karsakthe hai….. jungle ke bicho bich hai hum….

Shreya shivering: sss…..sir mai….. mai tik hu…..

Daya: haan wo dikh raha hai mujhe….ek minute ruko…..and got down and moved her and there and saw a small hurt in the middle of the forest…he went near shreya…

Daya: shreya niche uthoro….

Shreya: kyu sir….. phirse bhigneke liye and smiled widely…..

Daya: ji nahi…waha ek chotha sa ghar hai hum waha se maadat maang sakthe hai….. chalo aao….. shreya got down and daya hold umbrella to both and went near hurt…. And called but no one came out…..

Daya: chota sa sukhe grass ke sath banaya hai ek kamreki taraha….. shreya nodded…..lagtha hai koi nahi hai and they entered inside….. and then daya lighted a lamp …and saw shreya shivering like hell….

Daya: shreya bohut thand lag rahi hai na….. ek kam karo tum kapde baadal lo…..

Shreya laughed: ss….ssir ap mazak bohut ache se karthe hai…..

Daya: mazak mai mazak nahi kar raha hu… aur isme mazak kya hai…

Shreya: aur nahi tho kya sir… yeah mera ghar thodi na hai ki kapde rahenga…..aur mai change karlungi….

Daya: arey yaar mera matlab hai ki yaha koi na koi rehatha hoga na uske kapade honge wo phehan lo…ek minute mai dundtha hu…and he searched but doesn't found …. Daya looked her and she asked with eyes what happened…daya signalled as no…

Shreya: sir ap bhi na… zaruri nahi hai ki yaha ghar banane se koi rehatha ho…ap bhi na sir…..

Daya: mai bhi kya… and moved slowly towards her while unbuttoning his shirt… shreya saw him coming close and scared thinking in wrong way…. Daya moved close to her and she stepped back and hitted to wall….. daya moved more close to her only inches a part…. She closed her eyes tight in fear…. Daya smiled and removed his shirt…. She opened her eyes and saw daya shirt less and holding his shirt in hand…

Shreya tried to over come from nervousness: sirrrr….. yeah ap kya ….. kar rahe hai…..

Daya: daro mat kuch nahi karunga… yeah lo baadal lo and handed his shirt to her…..agar ase hi gile kapado mai raho git ho bhimar paad jao gi…..

Shreya: nahi sir mai tik hu….

Daya: haan wo tho dikhi raha hai….. chalo pakado… and kept in her hand….. shreya holded it in hand and looked him…..

Daya: jao baadal lo….ab ase kya dekh rahi ho mujhe…..

Shreya nervous: sir wo… and downed her head…. And looked her and there…..

Daya understood: mai uss taraf mood jatha hut um kapade baadal lo aur apne kapade sukalo…

Shreya lightly smiled as he understood her feelings but she was feeling shy to change as he was near only and as she should wear his shirt….

Daya: baadal lo mai uss taraf gum jatha hu…. And he turned other side and started keeping bone fire as she was shivering due to cool breeze…. …

Shreya change her cloths but feeling shy to come infront of him …. He heard her foot steps and got up and turned towards her….. and was shocked to see her…

Daya pov: ohh no how cute she is …. Bohut kubsurat lag rahi hai…..

Shreya came and again and again pulling shirt down…. Shirt came above her knees its only till her tighs… he can see her soft legs…. She struggled and pulling it down…..daya smiled under breadth…..

Shreya: wo…. And downed her head…. And was feeling uncomfortable …

Daya to make her comfortable: bait joa…. Bohut thand lag rahi hai na…. shreya nodded and sat on her knees with crossing legs side…. And pulled shirt down…. Daya sat opposite to her and was starring her…. When she looked his he turned his eyes…

After sometime shreya felt better…. And her shiver got down…. Daya was still starring her…..

Daya got up and moved towards her and sat beside her moved his hands up and removed her hair from neck…and kissed on her neck… slowly moved his hands down on her soft skin…..and moving up and down… and moved close to her and was about to kiss her lips… but….

**A/N: so how was the chapter…. Ab kya hoga…. Iss baat ke baad wo kya ek honge ya ek dusre se dur hojayenga….. janke ke liye should wait…..**

**Tho kya daya ko shreya ke aattit ka raaz pata chalega…. **

**Pata hai ki yeah chapter bohut boring tha….. but mai iss chapter ke zariye ek pati patni ke risthe ke phele padaoi ko baata na chathi thi… ek ladki ke dil ka haal baata na chathi thi jab wo pheli bhar shaadi karke apne saasural athi hai tho… aur sathi ek maa ka dar jab apni beti shaadi karke dur jathi hai tho apni bachi ko kitna miss karthi hai…**

**Bas main eek try karne ki koshis ki ek maa ke pyaar ko apni beti ke liye dikhane ki… ek dari hui dulhan ke dar ko bhaya karne ki….. ek pati patni ke risthe ko dikhne ki…. Pata nahi mai kitna kar pai hu… a bap sab ko kasa laga yeah tho apke reviews ke baadi pata chalega….. agar apko pasand aya tho mai contiunue karungi nahi tho next 2 3 chapter will be the end…..**

**Please REVIEW and tell how was it and negative and positive reviews are welcome….. but please review….. **


End file.
